Izuku with a strange OP healing quirk
by BIRDSdon'tBUZZ
Summary: This is a self-indulgent fic in which Izuku has a slightly OP regeneration quirk and heals everyone and is friends with his kacchan and makes everyone's lives complete with his smiles and BAMFness.
1. Learning

Edited 12/7/19 - I will be correcting a few spelling/grammar things in preparation for posting to A03 and writing more for my sister for x-mas. For the people who asked, I'm 100% okay with you using anything from this story in yours, just send me your fic so I can enjoy it too ^.^

Please note: I have no beta reader, there will be many mistakes, if you want them fixed messed me with an edited copy :p I also have a bad habit of not finishing stuff so this will prolly only get a few chapters (hopefully), if anyone wants to adopt the story after I abandon ship go right ahead!

It was about a month after Midoriya Izuku turned four that he discovered the first thing about his quirk. It was a rainy gross, wet and cold day, but it was great because his bestest friend in the whole world Kacchan was over. They were stuck inside, but they were having a blast, right up until Kacchan had started calling Izuku 'Deku' again for not having his quirk yet. It was starting to become something almost mean to say and in an effort to avoid the teasing Izuku suggested they go after the cookie jar that his mother had placed on the top shelf in the kitchen.

Kacchan agreed because Inko made the yummiest cookies, and then they proceeded to drag a chair to the countertop and try and reach up. But four-year-olds are short, so Kacchan yelled for Deku to get on his shoulders while he stood on the chair. Izuku did, and amazingly it was actually the perfect height to reach out for the cookies. The kids' plan would have worked too if Inko had not chosen that moment to open the door to check out why the normally loud four-year-olds were being oh so quiet.

Surprised, the two boys lost their balance and fell to the hard kitchen tile with two shouts and a sickening crack. Izuku, being the one up higher, had smashed his face into the countertop on the way down and was bleeding heavily. He sat crying on the kitchen floor with a bruised, but healthy, Kacchan yelling at him 'not to be a cry baby about it'. In another universe, this would have been the last play date the two had. Inko had not liked how things turned out with her baby's broken nose and his 'friend' yelling at him, and by the time she thought of asking her son if he wanted his friends over again, Izuku had stopped asking for Kacchan to come over.

However, in this universe, Izuku had a quirk. A healing one. About ten seconds into his tears he realized his nose didn't hurt anymore, and a second after that he heard two gasps of astonishment. Izuku's face was fixing itself, the skin almost alive knitting itself around the wound perfectly healing the broken nose. Izuku quickly demanded to watch in a mirror as his quirk came to life. Roughly a minute and a half later the broken nose was cleared and all that was left was flawless skin and some dried blood that his mother cleaned off his face.

And even though it had hurt when Izuku broke his nose (and his mother removed all the cookies from the house) he couldn't stop smiling because he had a quirk and he was going to be a hero!

The second thing Izuku found out about his quirk was three days after the cookie incident when Izuku was at the doctor's. The doctor was a bit confused as to why the son of a fire-breather and a minor telekinetic produced a self-healing quirk, so in an effort to understand the boys quirk more he asked to run a few DNA tests.

Now a lot about quirks is still unknown, but many quirks repeat themselves in a population base and when their DNA is compared Quirkologists can tell you if you have an already existing quirk. There are millions of DNA sets on file so most of the time there was at least something similar to match a quirk with. However, Izuku's DNA did not match anything on file. The closest thing was a complete regeneration quirk that belonged to a late hero that lived during the rise of quirks, but other than a slim resemblance the doctor could not tell the mother and son anything helpful about Izukus quirk, like its limits or its drawbacks.

While Inko worried over this, Izuku was thrilled, he had learned that his quirk was unique and that he could definitely become a hero with it if it was like a hero from the rise of quirks...right? Right. The quirk went down under the name 'Regeneration'.

The third thing Izuku leaned about his quirk was almost an entire year later. Kacchan and him were playing hero and villans with some other kids that followed Kacchan around a lot and had been sitting in a tree waiting to ambush the villains. Kacchan and him were the heroes. Deku was a sidekick according to Kacchan, Izuku was okay with this he just wanted to help people.

Then the boys climbed higher in the tree to avoid being seen by a teacher, probably higher than they should have been. Then it happened. Both boys put all of their weight on to the same one branch. It snapped. The boys fell.

Like it was an anniversary of their first big fall at the cookie incident the boys tumbled down with two shouts, but this time they landed with two sickening cracks. Izuku hit his head hard enough to crack something. Crack something painful in his head. But thanks to his quirk the world just dimmed slightly around him as his skin and bone knitted itself back together. It was hard to judge time when one is half-conscious as their brain repairs itself, but Izuku was sitting up by the time the teachers had made it over to them. Then he turned to his friend.

Kacchan was hurt. He had landed on one leg and had bone sticking out. It was bloody and messy and Izuku felt sick. Kacchan was screaming his head off, and he was...he was...oh.

Kacchan was crying.

He was not crying a lot but Deku could see the small tears forming in his eyes and it dug into his young soul to see his friend like that. He wanted more than anything to help, and his skin started to itch. Suddenly he knew what he had to do.

Pushing the teachers out of the way Izuku placed both his hands on Kacchans compound fracture and activated his quirk. For a second nothing happened, but then Dekus skin knitted itself over the break and Izuku could feel INSIDE his friend. It was strange. He could feel the blood and the bones and he could also feel what needed to be fixed. What Kacchan's body was telling Izuku's quick needed to be fixed.

Izuku willed his quirk to fix his friend, but it was taking a long time (or maybe Deku was still out of it?) When had Kacchan stopped screaming? Deku didn't know. But with his hands still attached to his friend's leg he looked up and saw a face that would be burned into his memory forever. Kacchan was, well everything. He looked shocked, angry (of course), relieved that the pain had gone away... but it was the pure look of awe that struck Izuku. His strong friend that never looked up to anyone was looking at him like that. Like Izuku did the impossbile. The moment lasted until Deku pulled his hands away, letting the skin unknit and leaving a healed leg behind. It was then Kacchan started swearing at him for breaking the branch they had been on and both boys ended up being sent home for reckless behavior.

But Izuku didn't care because not only had Kacchan looked at him with awe for a few seconds straight, but Izuku had learned he could heal other people and help them, and that all he ever wanted.

The fourth and fifth things Izuku learned about his quirk happened later that same night. After his Mother had come to pick him up Izuku had fallen asleep, but his mother could not wake him when they finally got home. Inko panicked and called for an ambulance. Izuku had gone into a minor coma, the doctors telling Inko that regeneration quirks, especially one like Izukus, need a lot of extra food and nutrients to keep up and his normal three meals a day (plus snacks) was not enough. Inko felt a bit like a failure for not testing her son's vitamin levels and much sooner, but the doctor assured her no harm was permanently done and with a new diet Izuku would be fine again soon.

Izuku did learn he needed a higher food intake upon waking up, but he also learned something far more interesting. You see, Izuku may have panicked just a little bit at waking up in a hospital room, his mother had stepped out so he was alone and in his shock, small sparks erupted from his palms.

That was when Izuku learned that when he joins himself to someone else to heal them, his body retains just a little bit of the foreign quirk.

It took a long while for Izuku to learn more about his quirk. He showed Kacchan the small sparks he could make, but Kacchan remained unimpressed. Even at five, his explosion quirk was already strong enough to knock down walls, so small sparks were nothing.

Luckily for Izuku, Kacchan was reckless, and now even more so that he knew Deku could just heal him. This is how Deku figured out the little bits of foreign quirk he gathers stack.

By the time they were six, Izuku could use more than half of Kachans power level. He got more for bigger healing jobs like the time Kacchan fell in a river and got a concussion, or the time Kacchan cut off his pinky toe when he was playing with a knife or the time they made parachutes out of sheets and jumped off the roof or...well there was a lot of times really... He got less from small things like paper cuts that Kacchan always demanded Deku heal. And well, Deku healed everything for Kacchan. Izuku was six, but he knew while he was seemingly indestructible, Kacchan was not, well not without Izuku's help anyways. Not that Izuku said that right out anyways. Kacchan used Izuku as an excuse to do whatever, no matter how dangerous, and both sets of parents had been at their limits. There was only so many times an adult can tell a child not to play with knives or not to jump from rooves, or not to hold your breath until you pass out... And then the boys got into a fight.

You see, even though Izuku healed Kacchan multiple times a day, accompanying him, and pulling him out of danger, Izuku never once got a thank you. That was what spawned the fight that would separate them for years.

The fight went bad quickly, with both boys having a warped sense of what was dangerous they had not blinked an eye at blowing everything up. And did they ever blow everything up. They didn't just blow up one classroom, Deku and Kacchan blew up four of them. Holes in the walls, falling ceilings, broken glass- the whole nine yards. Every student and teacher could tell you have scary this event was. Both boys themselves have hazy memories of this event because they both passed out due to quirk exhaustion.

Both boys were expelled.

But the real fall out was with the parents. Izuku's Mom and Kacchan's went to war with each other. They had been friends their whole lives, but now they both blamed each other for their children's recklessness and getting kicked out of school while ruining it. It was an expensive affair as the school sued and made both families pay for repairs.

Inko decided it was to move to a new cheaper location closer to a new school and hopefully away from the reckless behavior. Kacchan's Mother agreed. They also agreed to not let their children near each other again. For their own safety. Izuku would never give up on his dream though. And he would see Kacchan again at UA like they promised each other.

Izuku learned the most about his quirk is those first few years, but he did not learn anything hugely new about his quirk until a year before the UA entrance exams when Mr. Yagi walked into the hospital that Izuku volunteered at.


	2. Toshi Goes to the Hospital

Edited 12/7/19

Yagi Toshinori honestly did not want to be here. It was pointless. But He had been pressured by Recovery Girl to come to this hospital, where a miracle quirked healer named 'Deku' apparently volunteered. It seemed more like just another rumor to Toshinori though. Stories would pop up online about how 'Deku' cured them of one disease or another. It had been a few years since the stories started, but recently an online post had shown up thanking Deku for regenerating a man's leg completely. A basically impossible task, even in today's day and age.

It was then that Recovery Girl used her connections to track down exactly what hospital this 'Deku' worked at and gave Toshi no room to argue. She was hopeful as ever to find his cure. Toshi, however, did not expect much from this visit. Even though Recovery Girls' connections had assured her that Deku was real, there was no way they would have a quirk that could grow back things like organs.

Yagi Toshinori also did not like hospitals. He had not originally disliked them, but the last few years he has spent so much time in them they made him depressed. None of the doctors could help him much after the original surgeries anyway, and they pitied him, he saw it. Every new doctor he met got his hopes up, and their own, only to realize how truly broken he was. So for the last year, he had been seeing Recovery Girl exclusively for his medical needs. She was the person he trusted the most and also the one with the strongest healing quirk he had ever seen. Though if there really was some unlikely 'Deku' here that might change today. The tiniest bubble of hope started to make its way into his missing gut. Recovery Girl insisted there was a great healer here maybe...maybe he could let himself hope today? ...And then he caught his reflection in the glass doors as he was about to enter the hospital.

No matter how many times he saw himself it still occasionally caught him off guard. For a split second Toshi thought the man staring back at him through the door was a patient at the hospital. The first thought that went through his head was 'gods help that poor sick soul'. But then he finally recognized himself, and All Might had never felt more like he was unfixable. Nobody could fix him. What was the point? He would find some young successor next year at UA and then he would run out of time. But today maybe he could still be All Might, he still had two hours left of his three- he could skip this appointment and clock in and maybe help-

"Are you lost, sir?"

Toshi was startled out of his thoughts by the voice and coughed up a good amount of blood before turning around to see a young teen with a curly mop of green hair and bright green eyes to match. Unforchently his coughing fit had caused those eyes to fill with worry and the boy started speaking very fast.

"Oh no! Are you okay! Stupid. No! Not you, me! You're not okay. Do you need a wheelchair? Are you here for an appointment? Do you need to go to the trauma center?!" Toshi tried to reply but only more blood came out of his mouth, and the next thing that he knew the boy had picked him up completely and was running him into the hospital.

At first, Toshi was confused. He was not normally one to be picked up so easily. Yes, he had lost a lot of weight, but he was still tall and should be too heavy for this kid (teen?) to pick up and run with easily(and with surprising grace!). They passed the front desk and Toshi was still too surprised at the kid's apparent minor strength quirk when the kid jumped, vaulted over a barrier, and landed in the crunch only to keep running without hardly jostling Toshi at all. Strength and agility? What a strange experience it was to be carried like this, All might was normally the one carrying people, not the other way around. Toshinori tried to speak but he still had blood stuck in his throat and he did not want to get blood all over the boy.

The green haired boy finally stopped running once they entered what looked like an Emergency room, with cots and curtains set up between the stations. The boy checked a chart for a second and finally set him down on an empty bed. "It's okay, sir!" The boy said, "I'll get you a ER doctor right away!"

"Wait!" Toshinori managed to say with blood dripping from his lip. "I have an appointment, boy! I don't need an ER I'm here to see Deku!"

And then the boy froze.

"Oh." The boy said, and for a long second, he didn't move only started to blush. The green haired teen nervously scratched the back of his neck and smiled lopsidedly. "Sorry about that then, you must be Yagi Toshinori then right?"

Toshinori was perplexed, who was this boy to know about his name? "Yes...?" he confirmed.

It was just then one of the adjoining curtains was pulled back and a nurse dressed in pink scrubs poked her head through. She briefly looked over Toshi and then spotted the boy and smiled.

"Ah! I thought I saw you run in!" She said pushing a small ice pack toward the boy. "Would you mind doing your thing? We ran out of frozen ice packs down here and I don't want to steal them from upstairs again..."

"Sure!" The boy said, "I can handle freezing one or two!" And grabbed the for the icepack, activating some sort of small ice quirk and feezing it for the nurse. Huh. And Toshi had been so sure the boy had had a strength and/or agility quirk.

"You are a lifesaver!" The nurse said, popping away again only to return a split second later. "Oh, and the little do-hicky-thing-a-mbob fell off the light again and I can't get it to stay in place without it...would you mind...?"

The boy sighed and to Toshi's surprised pulled a small winged nut OUT OF HIS HAND! A creation quirk. And an ice quirk. A small jolt of uncertainty ran through him as the nurse took the nut from the boy. Could this boy be related to ...him? He was just about to ask who this boy was when the nurse pipped up again before closing the curtain.

"Thanks, Deku! I don't know how we functioned without you! Good luck with your patient!"

The boy must have caught the look on his face because he was once again nervously smiling and blushing a bit. "Er...Hi Mr. Yagi. I-i'm Deku."

Toshinori could not help the words that flowed from his mouth. "I'm sorry my boy, but YOU are?"

The boy-Deku- coughed and tittered out a small little laugh. "Um...I'm not technically a Doctor...Yet... Mr. Yagi...And Deku is just a name I use at this hospital as a cover... I just have a healing quirk that allows me to volunteer through the hospital with a pass to use my quirk when supervised by medical staff." Toshi thought he was done but without taking a breath Deku started talking again, "And I don't normally take appointments, but Recovery girl is one of m favorite heroes ever, and when a hero calls directly and practically begs for me to see one of her patients you say yes! Yes, yes, YES! That's also how I knew your name because I already read your file that she sent over and your the only one who could possibly have an appointment with me...and I'm talking too much I'm so sorry Mr. Yagi I'll just-"

"It's okay young Deku, breath," Toshinori said. And Deku's mouth clicked shut before he took in a big breath and blew it out again. "Now, why don't you start with explaining to me your quirk..."

Deku nodded quickly. "Well, Mr. Yagi my quirk is called Regenerate. It allows me not only to heal myself, but I can temporarily like attach myself to another person and regenerate them as well. I-it's not your typical regeneration quirk. Annndd it does have a few side effects, but none of them bad!"

Toshinori nodded. "And what about the ice, and the creation quirk...and the strength?"

"Ha..you noticed that, did you? That's the side effect... Um...Sorry for ah...carrying you through the hospital by the way. I d-do have a strength remnant and a perfect balance remnant, along with others like the creation and ice ones..."

"I'm sorry my boy, but whats a remnant?"

"Oh! Sorry. When I heal people either many times or for big injuries I get a small amount of their quirks, and I call then remnants. Like the creation, quirk came from a girl who is aiming for UA, and she is always training too much and when she was younger she would often be in with broken bones and over exertion for quirk traing and not enough fat on her body so I would heal her. She is a friend now, but I healed her enough times that I can make things a few ounces in mass myself using her remnant."

"That is...very impressive my boy!" Toshinori was very relieved. This boy's quirk was not All for One he had nothing to fear, in fact, he was starting to feel hopeful again. With such a unique quirk maybe this boy could help him, at least a little?

"Yes... and my minor strength remnant came from my martial arts teacher. I could probably deadlift four of you no problem! And my balance remnant came from this awesome parkour professional with a quirk called 'perfect balance', but perfect balance does not come with perfect common sense because he comes in once or twice a month with broken bones and pulled muscles and sprained... "

"Ah..." Toshinori cleared his throat as the kid started into a muttering fit. Luckily it seemed to snap the boy out of it with plenty of apologizing. "So, my boy, You have read my file right?"

"Oh yes!" Deku said perking up. "It didn't say how you ended up like you are, but I know you are missing your stomach, part of your upper repository system, and not only do you have heavy scar tissue build-up, but you have become malnourished over the past few years. But don't worry Sir! It's nothing I can't fix!" Deku finished with a smile.

Toshinori sat up straighter, the hope bubbling back to the surface (along with some blood), "Really?" he grunted, trying not to sound too hopeful and eager.

"Yup! I've regenerated worse than this, and I already ate five energy bars before you came so I'm ready to go when you are! The quirk remnant thing won't even affect you because you're listed as quirkless!"

But Toshinori maybe was not listening to (or thinking about) the second part of what Deku said. All he heard was 'I've healed worse' and 'ready to go' and the next thing Toshinori knew the boy was agreeing to whatever he had just said and was closing the curtain while Toshinori took off his shirt like instructed by the healer. The green-haired healer then cleaned his hands and turned around. Toshinori was self-conscious about his scar, and his body- outside his buff form- but Deku hardly blinked at the scar as he places his hands right on it and smiled an absolutely jaw-dropping dazzling smile at Toshi.

"Don't worry Mr. Yagi! This won't hurt one bit!" And then the skin on the boy's hand seems to liquefy and move to join with the bare skin below and Toshi could FEEL his insides changing.

Three minutes. That was all the time the green-haired boy named Deku needed to 'fix' him.

The teen was now sitting on the end of his bed cramming snack bars down his face, muttering about regenerating stomachs and fat cells always seemed to make him require more food. Toshi in the meantime was looking at himself in a hand-held mirror. It was like an out of body experience. Not only did nothing hurt, but just like earlier, he did not recognize his reflection looking back at him. But this time it was because his reflection looked...whole. Or pretty darn close to it anyways.

Deku had explained to him that while he had replaced some fatty tissue and muscle loss, along with restoring his internal organs, it was always better to build the fat and muscle stuff back on one's own. It also apparently was harder on the boy to do that much work unless really needed. Toshi was still in shock looking at himself, questioning if this boy really just did solve all his problems in three minutes flat, when his stomach growled.

Toshinori was hungry for the first time in years.

Deku, the kind boy, must have heard his stomach complain because the next second he was offering Toshinori a snack bar and smiling that blinding smile again. Toshi was smiling too. The snack bar seemed to be the most delicious thing Toshi had ever eaten. He felt like laughing or crying, and he could take a deep breath to do either without blood getting stuck in his throat!

And then an alarm in the ER started blaring and a doctor ran through the room shouting out orders. "Alright people! There was just a villain attack on the south side bridge! The heroes already bagged the villain, but there are injured civilians out there and they are requesting a field team! May, Benji, Cal, and team 4 all gear up, we leave in three!" That's when the man noticed Deku. "You too, Deku. We need you in the field... if you are done with your patient?"

"Yes, Sir! He is all set! But I never even checked him in-"

The man briefly sighed and motioned for the nurse from earlier to come over. "Please take this man and check him in and then out again, thank you!" He said to her and then turned back to Deku. "Problem solved, now suite up and let's move!"

Deku nodded as the man left. "Sorry, Mr. Yagi! I hope you have a great life! Susi will check you out and get your papers in order, thank you Susi,"

"No problem Deku-"

"I suggest you follow up with your primary doctor, and I hope I never see you in my ER again! Goodbye!" And with that, the boy bolted off with a ER kit slung over his shoulder. It was then that Toshi realized that he didn't even get the kids real name.


	3. Chapter 3, 'The Bus Incident'

Edited 12/7/19

Please enjoy and tell me what you want to see happen next!

Deku was having a good day. This morning he had healed 24 people, including one that Recovery Girl sent to him. Mr. Yagi had been so happy eating that snack bar Izuku felt like he could fly! And now he got to go and help people who just went through a villain attack! Not that he was happy there were injured people out there, but Deku was extremely happy to be allowed to help.

They were being briefed on the situation as they rode in the back of the ambulance. Apparently, a Rhino- quirked villain had tried to escape via running across the bridge and pushing all the vehicles out of his way as he went. They were going to be the first team on the scene, but the cops had been there for a while and had reported no fatal injuries. That was always good. But apparently, there was a bus full of people that needed attention and that was where Deku and May were assigned. So the second the ambulance stopped they were out and running.

Of course, no one had told them the bus was a school bus that was halfway off the bridge held up by tree vines. Ah. So Kamui Woods must have been here, Deku thought as he and the surgeon May started to offload people through the back door. Deku proceeded to heal a head wound, and an arm, and a leg.

At one point He caught a glimpse at the media swarmed around the heroes still one scene. Most Heros never helped with the cleanup. Kamui Woods was here, along with Death Arms...the third hero must have left to help escort the villain to jail. Or at least Deku hoped the third they had heard about was doing something productive. Deku LOVED heroes, but being first on the scene like this made him realize just how many heroes did not care beyond capturing the villain. That's why All Might was still his favorite. All Might always stayed behind to help clean up and take care of people- or at least he use to.

Deku, like many other fans, had noticed a decline in activity recently and he had been leaving crime scenes sooner and sooner.

Deku was snapped out of his musings by a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. One of the remnants he picked up was called '6th sense' and it was a minor warning of danger. Needless to say, it was very useful in his line of work. Deku finished healing the cut he was working on and turned to May to warn her just as one of the tree vines holding up the bus snapped.

Everyone froze. Wide-eyed, looking at the snapped vine. And then they started to panic. The remaining middle school students on the bus tried to all get out at the same time and got stuck in the doorway and their movements caused yet another vine to snap.

"DON'T MOVE!" Yelled Deku the same time May yelled: "STOP!" But it was no use, the bus started to slowly slide forwards off the side of the bridge. Deku shot forwards to grab onto the bus and pull. Deku, thanks to a strength quirk remnant, could lift a few hundred pounds but he was doing little to stop the bus from moving forward off the side of the bridge. It was almost like a bad movie plot, with the bus slowly sliding off the cliff- except here it was a bridge and there were wooden vines slowly snapping away. But between Deku and the vines, the bus had held for a few extra seconds the students needed to escape. Just in time too, as the biggest vine was about to snap.

And then Deku heard it. A small sob from deep inside the bus and he KNEW there was one more passenger. The final vine was cracking, and May was yelling for Deku to let go, but he couldn't. The vine cracked and with a final screech of metal on metal, the bus started its free fall. Deku was dragged quickly forwards a good five feet, giving it his everything not to let the kid go down, demanding his body do more. And like the gods had heard his plea a small bolt of green lightning crackled over Deku's skin and he and the bus stopped.

For a second Deku just watched the energy move on his legs and his hands where they connected to the bus, denting it. He hurt, but he then knew he could save the kid. So, ignoring the small snaps of pain on every step before his regeneration aided him, Deku started to back up. One step at a time Deku dragged the 30,000-pound bus with him until the bus was pulled up over the side of the bridge and sat flat on the bridge. Deku dropped to the ground panting, his arms and legs still fixing themselves from the unknown remnant. His mind seemed slow to come back online, full of questions like: how? Who? When? And what was that sound?

Deku opened his eyes. Oh. That sound was cheering. The crowd was cheering for him. Was the passager okay? Deku needed to know. On shaky feet, he got up and stepped onto the bus. All the way at the front was one girl, sobbing that she could not move. And Deku could tell from how still her body was (and the huge shard of glass sticking out of her neck) that she had been paralyzed from the neck down. So with his last bit of energy, Deku reached down, attached his skin to hers, and healed his patient.

"Shhh! I think he's waking up!"

Deku blinked his eyes slowly, waking up to an ambulance ceiling. He looked over his shoulder to see an IV bag attached to him and groaned. He overdid it again.

"Fuck kid, you with us?" His co-worker May asked prodding his side.

"M'notta Kid..." Deku mumbled "I'm fourteen"

"Kid or not that was something- I mean I thought for sure you were just going to go over the side with the bus and you fricken PULLED IT UP! I've never seen anything like it, when did you get that ability Deku?"

A second Voice belonging to his field supervisor spoke then. "Yeah, Squirt, been holding out on us have you? If I knew you were that strong I would have had you moving all the old equipment to the basement inside of hiring those third-party idiots to do it..."

Problem was that Deku didn't know when he got the new Remnant. He had had every intention of going over the side with the bus if it came to it. Deku had already been planning to swim down to rescue the girl- and then it was like some unknown power source just activated...Most of the time Deku only got tiny portions of peoples quirks, and even then only from healing someone many times or big wounds- but he could think of no one with a quirk on THAT scale that he had healed that such a small fraction could do that...

It was then a nagging thought about Mr. Yagi started to form in his head, what if...? No. Even if...it was not his place. Deku dismissed the thought before it finished. He had more important questions right now anyway.

"Is everyone else okay?" He asked, "The girl on the bus...I can't remember..."

May snorted next to him and eyeballed their boss. "Told you that would be the first thing he asked," she said, "You now owe me free coffee for a week."

"She's fine Deku. You've been out for about 20 minutes, but you healed her before you left us. Everyone else is fine too, no major injuries that you didn't already treat... Unless you can turn back time too, and make it so I didn't lose both bets today."

Deku was relieved that everyone was okay. "you know it's rude to bet on people...but was what the first bet?"

"I bet that you would not pass out on us today- but you apparently overdid it somehow and now I also owe May lunch tomorrow." He frowns and May snickered. "How many people did you heal this morning before coming here anyway?"

"Uh...a two dozen Sir?"

"You and I both know you normally have much higher limits than that- what did you heal on them?"

"Um...well Sir, It was only a few cancer patients, and a burn victim, I did regrow back this one mans stomach and lungs-"

"Squirt, you should have told me if you were running on empty-"

"BUT I WASN'T!" Deku cried. "Really, I ate all my protein bars and I was good! But whatever that remnant was that held me pull up the bus really drained me, Sir."

His boss looked at him skeptically for a minute, but saw no fault within Dekus eyes and sighed. He was about to scold the boy a bit more for passing out and pushing himself when the doors to the ambulance opened and another one of the surgy field team poked his head in.

"I'm sorry boss, but the cops want another chat with you. And the Media is still demanding to Deku. I've been telling them no but-"

"DEKU, DEKU!" A reporter tried to push her way into the doorway holding a microphone, cameraman behind her. "Please tell us -" Luckily Deku's supervisor had a quirk that allowed him to silence people for 30 seconds. (He always said it was thanks to his quirk that he lived through babysitting the ER daily) and once the reporter noticed she could not speak she was easily pushed out of the way again. The third co-worker climbed into the back and sighed.

"Thank boss, gotta' love your quirk." He said "We should probably get out of here as soon as you talk to the cops again. They seem to be willing to let Deku here off on the technicality- but with the media going nuts out there, there was talk about taking Deku down to the station-"

"Not on my watch. You stay here. No one 'takes' any of my field crew when I'm in charge." And their boss opened the door jumped out of the ambulance, leaving a very confused Deku behind.

"Ah guys...Whats happening.?" He asked.

His co-workers glanced at each other and then back to Deku. "Nothing to worry about kid. It's just that the media kind of thought you were a vigilante or something. I mean you DID pull a fricken huge bus up the side of the bridge with your bare hands. And that fancy little Medical pass that allows you to use your quirk really is only for healing quirks..."

"oh...yeah.." Deku knew that the pass was only given to people with healing quirks or such. It took him almost two years of classes to get his, and it normally took people 4 years to pass. It would have been terrible to get it taken away now.

"But as we have been explaining to the cops- it technically says you can use your quirk when surprised in the field to help and aid injured civilians. And since you did just that the cops are unsure how to proceed. I mean at the start they were unconvinced you even had a healing quirk- but then they saw the footage of you in the bus pulling out the shard in that girls neck and wrapping your skin around her and-"

"They FILMED that?!" Deku shouted and the ambulance went quite.

"They filmed everything kid. From right as the bus started to go down to you pulling it up and entering it to heal that passenger. They even got May yelling at you to let go. But don't worry! We all call you Deku and none of them know your real name."

Deku's first thought was 'thank god, no one knows my name' (It didn't take long for such a powerful healing quirk to gain reputation and Deku had had to take out a few restraining orders when he was younger before he started using a pen name) But his second thought was 'Oh, crap, Mom!' and lighting fast he whipped out his phone. Seven missed calls. As quick as he could Deku text his Mom. 'I'm OKAY, new remnant', he wrote, 'I will call you as soon as I get back to the hospital.' The response was instant. 'I will be waiting for you there, stay safe.'

"I wish I had a mother that cared that much about me..." Muttered his co-worker that was looking over his shoulder, this just made Deku 'eep!' and blush a bit explaining how his mom was the best. Although, she would probably have some choice words for him...After his co-workers and boss finished their speeches, and after the cops let him go, and after the media lost interest...Deku sighed. It was going to be a long day, and it had started off so well too.


	4. Chapter 4, Healed Adventures!

Edited: 12/7/19

old Note: Hello again! I have not given up quite yet! (my sister keeps yelling at me to write more) I'm also sorry my plot (or lack thereof) is a bit all over the place I've never claimed to be a great writer XD Also, I'm also aware I know nothing about Japanese culture so plz don't be upset with the lack of authenticity~

Considering he never saw a real Doctor Toshinori was surprised by just how much paperwork was involved to get out of the hospital. At first, he had just tried to leave, he had wanted to help with whatever emergency the kid Deku and the other surgeons had been dispatched too. However, the one nurse dressed in pink was surprisingly forceful about him filling out and signing all his paperwork.

Luckily she let him do the paperwork in the hospital cafeteria because gods above was he hungry. It may have been hospital cafeteria food, but Toshi still ate so much of it that he made the cooks behind the counter start to glare at him as he went up for 5ths (6ths?). It was so nice to be able to eat whatever he wanted and enjoy it. Gosh, it was so nice to take a breath without choking on blood. It was so nice not to hurt. Toshi wanted to thank that boy from the bottom of his heart. Maybe the kid would even make a good successor? Toshi had been called impulsive before, but something just told him this boy would be perfect.

Sadly no matter how hard Toshinori tried the nurse would not give him the boy's real name. Or where he lived, or what days he volunteered- nothing. She also made him sign an NDA stating he would not discuss Deku or his quirk with anyone besides his primary Doctor or family members that would notice a difference in his health. Even then the list on what he was allowed to disclose was surprisingly small. The nurse explained that the hospital took Deku's protection very seriously. She told Toshi about how when Deku had first started volunteering he had started at another hospital and had not only used his real name, but also posted online that he could cure anything. Not only was the hospital swamped with more people than Deku could heal every day, but many people became stalkers to the poor boy. Apparently, the kid had to pursue legal action against some of his more persistent followers and had to change where he volunteered and go by a cover name.

Toshinori understood the boy's safety was important, but Toshi was not one of those crazy people they were protecting the kid from. All Toshi wanted to do was find out his real name, track him down, thank him from the bottom of his heart, buy him ice cream, bring him to UA, get him accepted, make him a hero and possibly give him his quirk and his mantel... ...Okay, so maybe Toshi was sounding a bit crazy. It must be all the oxygen he was getting now.

Finally after more paperwork then Toshi had to fill out after capturing a villain, he was free. Finding a safe place to change to his buff form Toshi quickly took off his civilian clothes and took a great leap to the rooftops. If being healed in his normal form felt good, being healed now felt like flying. All Might ran all the way to the bridge the boy had gone too earlier, but when he got there even the clean up had been completed and traffic had started to cross the bridge again- oh well. Just as All Might was considering going directly to Recovery Girl with the good news, his police scanner on his cell phone alerted him to a bank robbery in progress. All Might grinned and leaped away.

It was near dark out by the time Toshinori finally made his way through the UA gates to see Recovery Girl. He should have felt bad that he had not immediately gone to see her and thank her for sending her to Deku, but for once his smile persisted even in his civilian form. He had been All Might for six hours straight. He had only planned to help with the bank robbery, but then there was another villain downtown, and a car crash he helped with, and before Toshi had realized the sun was starting to set and he still felt like he could go for days. It had been so long since he felt whole that he had almost forgotten what being healthy felt like.

Toshinori took one leap to clear all the stairs to the second floor and rounded a corner to finally knock on Recovery Girl's door. He could hear Chiyo on the other side. "Oh Toshinori, is that you? Come in, come in! No need to knock!" she said as Toshi pushed open the door. When he entered she had her back turned towards him putting new bedding on a cot.

"If you're here to apologize for not going on that appointment I set up for you, I had a feeling you would talk yourself out of it and I would be happy too-EEEEK!" It was then that she finally turned around, and for a second Toshi knew that his good friend had not recognized him either because she jumped and looked surprised for a moment before looking very confused. "Toshi! What happened too you!"

Toshi ginned wide. "I went to the appointment, Chiyo."

"You went to the appointment? You mean THE appointment I scheduled for you today?!"

"Yes!" Toshi answered still grinning. "You were right! The healer there was a miracle worker! Gosh Chiyo, You should have seen this kid! He..." And with that Toshi started to explain his entire encounter with Deku, from meeting him at the door, to them..ah...walking in together, all the way to the kid explaining his quirk and finally healing him. "It was amazing Chiyo, he like fused his skin to mine and I could feel things moving inside of me. But nothing hurt. And then three minutes later I was healed."

All throughout the story, Toshi could tell Recovery Girl was skeptical. She asked questions about the kid's age.

"I'm not sure, maybe 12? 13? He acted older, but he was still a bit short..."

And she asked questions about his quirk.

"I only remember what I already told you, I was so excited to get started- no don't look at me that way Chiyo! This boy took one look at my wounds and didn't even blink! Just went 'eh, I've healed worse'. And the nurse after was not helpful either..."

And finally, Chiyo asked how Toshi felt. He felt great. He told her as much. Told her how he could breathe and eat, and how he had spent the whole afternoon in his buff form with no problem. It was then Recovery Girl started to run some tests. And Oh, did she run a lot of tests. She took his blood, did an ultrasound, X-rays, even did something with his spit. When she was finally done Chiyo was just standing there shocked looking over the test results.

"I can't believe it! " She exclaimed, "You're fine!"

Toshi tried to reach for the test results, "I told you that already-"

"Hush boy!" Recovery girl said swatting his hand away. "I mean to say that, besides you as still a bit underweight, you seem to be back at your prime!"

"What?" Toshi asked confused. Chiyo motioned for him to come over to the X-ray she had up. "Toshi, look at this. These are your ribs, your body. You and I both know these ribs have been broken dozens of times, and even when a bone heals I should be able to see it here, but there is nothing! Not a blemish! It's like this everywhere!" Chiyo continued shaking her head in disbelief, " And not only that but your bones are more than twice as dense as the last time I saw you and your body seems to be in top shape! If I didn't know any better I would say I was looking at someone half your age! And you're saying some boy did this?!"

Toshi was amazed. He knew he had felt healed, but he had not realized that he was on the inside as good as he felt on the outside. He was a bit confused as to why Chiyo was surprised though, after all, she sent him to Deku, right? "I'm sorry Chiyo, but didn't you expect me to be healed by Deku? You are the one who sent me to him?"

"I didn't expect him to heal you this much! I thought maybe give you an hour of time back..." She sighed and shook her head amzed, "I never expected him to get you back not only the hour but a lifetime...I've never seen anything like this! I mean lots of hospitals advertise they have the best healers in the world, but if I had thought for a second any of them were right..." Chiyo trailed off then still looking for imperfection in the X-rays. "If I had known sooner I would have gotten you fixed sooner."

"Well, I guess for once one hospital did actually advertise the best healer in the world."

But Chiyo frowned and shook her head. "You don't understand my boy, they didn't advertise it. It was just a rumor..."

That would make sense. Toshi knew first hand how careful the hospital was on relieving too much about their healer. "But then, why did you send me there if Deku was just a rumor? I don't understand, how did you know?"

Chiyo smiled and handed him a candy. "I actually sent you there because the hospital WAS so adamant to deny Deku the healer worked there. As I said every other hospital sings praises about their healers, but this one was strangely silent with a strangely high amount of one-day turnarounds on serious wounds. It took me weeks to convince someone to talk to ME about Deku, and even then they were very hush-hush about it."

Toshi nodded that made sense. Chiyo continued to talk. "But now I understand just why the hospital was so secretive. Toshi, I will repeat: this level of healing is like nothing I've ever seen. It has effectively added DECADES onto your lifespan and I would dare say you are healthier now than before...well you know dear. If this boy was to fall into the wrong lifestyle- heaven forbid if villains got ahold of him-"

"I would never let that happen!" Toshi spoke up quickly, "This kid Chiyo, he was the sweetest kindest person I think I have ever met. All he wanted to do was help people and he was good at it."

Chiyo smiled and chuffed a bit at his comment then stood straight and looked Toshi in the eye. "I'll fight you for him." she said.

"What?!"

"You have been looking for a successor for more than a year now, and I've not seen you get this attached to anyone yet, even though now I think you could go years without needing one, I can still read your thoughts on your face boy! But this kid is a healer and I want to retire someday, so I repeat: I will fight you for him!" Chiyo bent down as far as she could go into a fighting stance and wielded a lollipop as a weapon pointing it towards Toshi. He honestly did not know if she was joking or not, but luckily he was saved by Nezu opening the door and walking in.

Truthfully Toshi was hoping Nezu would be as surprised as Chiyo at his transformation, but the principal of UA was harder to ruffle than that. "Greetings!" Nezu said, "And congratulations Toshi on your recovery! I knew Deku was good, but you look so different the UA security system flagged you on the way in as imposter! Ha."

"Wait, Nezu, you know about Deku?"

"I do!" The small rodent-like creature says. "Any kid that earns a medical degree before he enters high school comes up on my radar!"

"A medical degree? But the kid said he wasn't a doctor!"

"Mmmh. Not yet. The kid still has about two years worth of work on his degree, but considering how smart he is I expect he will have it done be he enrolls here."

"He's coming to UA!" Both Chiyo and Toshi ask sounding more excited than Nezu had seen either in a long while.

"Yes, he is and will be applying to the hero program next year. I honestly was dying to see how he would beat our entrance exam but in light of recent events I'm I think I will have to let him in on recommendation before another school poaches him out from under us!"

"Recent events? You mean him healing me?" Toshi asked. It was then Toshi noticed Nezu grin deviously and pull out a laptop (Where had he been keeping that?).

"There's something you both need to see..."

And so Chiyo and Toshi watched the boy Deku pull an entire bus up from the abyss using what did indeed look like OFA before healing the last passenger and passing out. The clip ended and Toshi felt a strange amount of pride in the boy, before Chiyo yelled in his ear.

"TOSHI WHAT DID YOU DO!"


	5. Chapter 5, Kacchan Returns!

New note: edited 12/7/19 if you don't like this ship either don't read or ignore it. I'm my universe this works and is gold and cute. Buzz off.

Note: if you have not noticed, I write by handing the characters a rough script and watching as they tear it apart and do whatever they want. Kacchan might be a little OOC, but I'm not a rage ball, so I find him hard to write XD

It has taken all of Izuku's puppy-dog-eyes talent to get his mother to allow him back at the hospital the next day. He had spent the afternoon and night after 'the bus incident' either being yelled at for his recklessness or sleeping off his quirk exhaustion. He had barely even had the time to even think more on his new remnant and it's origins like he wanted too. But no matter Izuku knew he wanted to be at the hospital healing people whenever he could.

He just did not expect this many people to have tracked him down. It made sense really, the live broadcast had shown the name of the hospital on the side of the ambulance- but this was a bit ridiculous. Hundreds of people swarmed around the hospital, demanding to be let in and demanding to see Deku. Some wanted to be healed, some were reporters, but most just seem to be hero fans who just wanted an autograph. It was lucky they had been expecting this because if he had not been snuck into the back entrance he would have walked right into the chaos.

Not that the ER was any less hectic. Even with some of the nurses acting as bouncers people looking for 'Deku the hero kid' poured through the doors. Deku finally decided to go heal people on the upper floors after the fifth person who got in with 'chest pains' asked for an autograph. There was a ton of transfers from other hospitals (his fault?) so there were plenty of people for him to heal. Although, his mumbling was probably freaking out a few patients...

But there was just too much on Deku's mind. Like what exactly was his new remnant? And maybe more importantly, where had it come from? Izuku only got a small portion of someone's quirk when he healed them, and usually only if he had either healed them many times or for a major injury. Deku could burp small bits of fire, and see in partial darkness, and most of his remnants were completely useless. But this remnant? It was like pure power that Izuku had never felt before. It was... Deku was broken out of his thoughts by two passing nurses.

"No really! This kid was going nuts! He blew up three chairs insisting he knew Deku personally!"

"I heard he was already escorted out this morning- who on earth let him back in with that foul mouth of his?! I've never heard a kid swear more I tell you!"

Izuku had stopped dead in his tracks. Could it be? Quickly he stopped the nurses. "Excuse me?" He asked

"Oh Deku! I'm sorry sweetie I didn't see you there!" Said the first nurse, "Why are you on this floor?"

"Oh um, there were too many people downstairs-"

"Ug! I know!" The second nurse said. "And they are RUDE too, we were just talking about this one kid who is down there literally blowing up the place."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. This kid, did he have blonde hair and an Explosion Quirk?"

The nurse stood a little straighter and cautiously looked Deku in the eyes. "Yes?" She answered.

"Red eyes with a bad temper!?" Deku asked feeling excited.

"Yes?" The nurse answered again sounding more like a question. She was confused. Deku could tell, but he no longer cared. Before they could even get out another word Deku was already dashing away at top speed.

Maybe it was fate or luck, but Bakugou Katsuki had been watching the news when the exclusive came on interviewing a few heroes after the villain fight on the bridge. Normally after the epic fighting was over Katsuki turned off the dumb show, but as luck would have he had watched just long enough to see his fucking childhood friend lift a bus to save one kid. Fucking typical.

How the little nerd had wormed his way onto a medical team was beyond Katsuki. You needed a stupid medical quirk license for that and to get one you needed a fucking college degree. Somehow the nerd must have skipped middle and high school and gone straight on to college. The fucker. But as Katsuki had come to this conclusion he became irrationally angry (his default setting?) How DARE Deku just skip over his high school education like that! The Nerd had promised to be his rival at UA!

Deku would not just skip UA like that...would he? It was all they ever talked about as dumb kids, surely the nerd didn't think he would be good enough before UA, right? But then again, it had been years. Their mothers had had a huge falling out, leading to Izuku and Inko moving away without leaving an address or phone number and a lot had changed. Katsuki had watched the damn Nerd had lifted a fucking bus for heaven's sake! Who had he healed to get that power?! He suddenly felt an irrational ping of jealousy but quickly squashed it down. That was not important right now! Katsuki already had had a bone to pick with Deku, but now he was right out mad and it was time to talk some sense into the nerd.

He had been kicked out three fucking times. Once last night when Katsuki had arrived after the live broadcast, and twice this morning. All these stupid extras around making it impossible to see Deku. And now they were fucking kicking him out again! He was just about to be dragged out the door by a surprisingly strong nurse when he heard it.

"KACCHAN!"

And then a second later he felt it, in the form of a bear (bunny?) hug and a mop of green hair in his face. And to his surprise, Katsuki almost hugged back. Almost. Instead, once he had regained his footing Katsuki pushed the nerd off of him and growled. He was mad at this nerd. Mad that he was volunteering at this shitty place and mad that he had never reached out. It was Inko that moved and changed phone numbers, not the Bakugous.

"What the fuck, nerd!?" Katsuki spat and by some miracle, Deku knew exactly what he meant. How just simple eye contact and four words could convey everything, well he had no fucking clue, but as his only friend and rival Deku was damn good at understanding him. Apparently even after years apart. But there were also a ton of people around, including the now confused nurse that was about to drag Katsuki out of the building.

"I'm sorry K-Kacchan," Deku's voice broke and Katsuki felt a second of guilt, "But we can't talk here-Come follow me!" And with that Katsuki felt his hand being grabbed and his arm being tugged and next thing that he knew he was being fucking pulled into an elevator. Katsuki would have probably blown up right there if there hadn't been other people in the elevator with them. Eventually, they found their way to a nice office labeled 'DEKU; HEALER' and Katsuki almost did rightfully blow up then and there- but Deku broke down first.

"I'm so sorry Kacchan!" Deku almost sobbed in front of Katsuki " My Mom wouldn't let me talk to you! And then we moved so far away- and she thought you were too reckless and made me promise not to seek you out if I wanted to go to college to be able to volunteer here with my quirk! And I've helped so many people Kacchan! You gotta understand!"

"You promised your mom fucking what?!"

"S-she said I could go to college if I stayed away from you and stopped being reckless. S-she thought you were a bad influence... Please understand I had to!"

Something Katsuki refused to call hurt settled in his stupid gut. Over the past few fucking years, he had thought up of so many reasons why the damn nerd never came and found him, but he had never considered he had picked stupid books and ass wipe volunteer work over him. "The fuck I understand! I understand you fucking curled up and died! What in the hell is this crap!" Katsuki gestured wildly to the room.

"It's my office Kacchan it's-"

"NO, IT ISN'T!" Katsuki roared "It's a cough out! Fucking ass wipe. Do you think you're too good to go to school like normal kids!? Is that it! You're too good to wait to use your fucking quirk!? You think you can just trade your friend for a fucking office with a view! You think you deserve this!? Fuck this. Fuck you. Fuc-"

But he was cut off by a book being shoved into his face by a crying Deku. It was one of those fucking notebooks the nerd used to keep when they were kids. He was just about to snarl and blast the damn notebook when he caught the title of the notebook written in Deku's handwriting, it read: 'People Healed'. And maybe it was out of fucking curiosity, but Katsuki snagged the book out of the nerd's hand and opened it.

He had expected a list of names and sappy pages full of text describing how nice people were and their illnesses. Instead, Katsuki found himself looking at nothing but tally marks. Pages and pages of them. In fact, the whole darn book was full of them- right down to the last page. Katsuki flipped the back cover shut only to see even the back was covered in small marks. It was then Katsuki decided to look up, only to see a wide eye-ed Deku holding three more notebooks.

"One hundred thirty-two thousand seven hundred sixty-five." Deku declared through his tears definitely "That's how many people I've healed. More than a third of those would be dead today if I hadn't. I didn't cough out and I didn't trade you for an office with a view. I did my job as a future hero and I SAVED people."

Katsuki was rarely speechless. But somewhere in the book of tally marks is rage had simmered down to a low burn and he was a bit relieved and a lot amazed. Some part of him had known that Deku was the only other person as amazing as him, but wow. So he just let out a long stunned sounding, "Fuck."

"Yeah. I know." Deku spoke softly as he took back the notebook to put it back onto his shelf.

It went silent after that for a few moments. Not quite an awkward silence, but not a comfortable one either.

"You get it now, right Kacchan?" Deku asked not meeting his eyes. "I just had too...but I still plan on...I was never not going to see you again...I missed you so so soooooo much Kacchan, you know? Please say you get it..."

"Yeah, I fucking get it, nerd. But I'm still gonna cream you at UA."

"Of course Kacchan. I promised you I would see you there and you know I never break my promises!" Deku smiled bright and sunny at him, and despite the drying tears on his cheeks, Katsuki was whacked with a wave of nostalgia that hit him hard. Katsuki would never say it out loud but after Deku left he never found any extras worthy of being called a 'friend' and he fucking missed the nerd. God, he really missed him.

"Tch." Katsuki scoffed."Well, I won't make it fucking easy on you, ya' know! Not with the secret weapon you gave me."

"Huh? What do you mean Kacchan? What did I give you?"

"The fuck you don't know," Katsuki replied, but as Deku looked at him with a puzzled expression Katsuki realized that Deku really did not know. Typical again. Katsuki sighed angrily. "Okay you damn nerd watch this." Katsuki then grabbed a sharpened pencil off the desk, held up his hand, and violently stabbed himself.

The stupid pencil went clean through his hand, and while it fucking hurt for a split second Katsuki was getting too much joy from the look of panic on Deku's face to notice. "AH!" The nerd wailed, "Why did you do that?! L-let me see right now!" But Katsuki pulled away from the nerds reach.

"No way Dork. I said fucking watch, so watch!" And with that Katsuki pulled the pencil out of his hand, making Deku panic more. Then, right on cue, without Deku's intervention, the hole in his hand started to heal itself. It was a bit slower than what Deku could do- even as children- but in a handful of seconds his hand had repaired itself completely, not even a scar left. Katsuki stood smugly looking at a shocked and mumbling Izuku.

"...is that possible? The remnant goes both ways? But why have I never...what if...Kacchan was the one I healed the most and probably still is...will this affect..."

"Yo! Earth to Nerd!" Katsuki yelled. Same old fucking creepy nerd. At least now he looked sheepish after being called out on the mumbling.

"Oh. hi. Sorry, Kacchan. I just can't believe this! I always knew I got a piece of the quirk of the people that I healed, but I never thought to test if it went both ways! When did you find out?!"

Katsuki grumbled a bit but got to explaining. "It wasn't even a week after you fucking left, I broke my stupid leg training. If you had been there you would have healed it too quickly to notice, but before my mom could fucking get me to the hospital was already walking on it again."

"How long did it take to heal?"

"About three stupid hours that first time. But I've been training with it ever since. Still can't do that creepy skin fusing skin to regenerate other people, but last month I blew off my arm and it grew back in ten minutes flat."

"Why did you blow off you arm KACCHAN- wait? You've been training with MY quirk?"

"Tch. Yeah dumb ass, haven't you been fucking training with mine?" And the way the fucking nerd looked at his shoes and started to stutter said it all. Katsuki could feel himself growing angry again. His quirk was the fucking best one, and Deku fucking just tried to forget about it?! Deku could probably sense his rage because the nerd started to speak again.

"Well Kacchan...You didn't seem to like it when I used you quirk when we were kids...so I just kind of havenotuseditsinceourfight." The last part came out all in one piece and it was only thanks to Katsuki's knowledge of Deku speak that he could understand. Ah. Their stupid fucking childhood fight. Katsuki had been grounded for a whole year and forbidden from seeing Deku. And all because Katsuki never said fucking thank you. It was a stupid phrase, and Katsuki never saw the point. He still didn't. Deku would heal a murder on death row if he thought for a second the person was in pain. Why should Katsuki thank him for something he would do for anyone? Something to dwell on later though, when the nerd wasn't wasting his quirk.

"What kind of ass excuse is that?! Fuck! I thought you would have discovered all new ways to use Explosion by now! Now I'm just going to have to show YOU how it's done."

Deku perked up at this. "Are you offering to teach me Kacchan?" he asked.

"Damn right! If you are going to use Explosion you are going to fucking use it right!"

"Thank you Kacchan!" Deku was practically buzzing with excitement now. "But we can't do it at my place-"

"We can't fucking train at mine either!"

"The Beach!" Deku suddenly yelled.

"Fucking what?!"

"That beach that we used to pass on our way to school! We could train there."

"Hey, Nerd, have you been to that beach recently?"

"Nooooo...?"

"Since you moved away it's turned into a big fucking shit pile of trash. Everyone in town usees like a dump."

"Kacchan that's terrible!"

"Like fuck I should care."

"We should clean it."

"What the fuck, no!" Katsuki replied. There was no fucking way in hell he was going to clean a shit hole beach.

...

...

...

That is. Until Deku started to sniffle again. Fuck. Did Deku get a brainwashing remnant or something?! At least it would be good weight training. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6- Thoughts at the Beach

edited 12/7/19 (mostly small things on these edits btw but if you don't like the ship you can skip the second half of this chapter and ingore it if it pleases you)

Izuku was enjoying his day at the trash beach. It had been three days since Kacchan had found Izuku at the hospital and they had agreed to train together and clean up the beach. It had also been three days since Izuku had been allowed to go back to the hospital. After the first day, the people in charge decided to ban Deku from volunteering until the buzz around the whole thing died down a bit. And while it was totally unfair he wasn't allowed to heal anyone for a few days it did give Izuku the time to train with Kacchan and the much needed time to analyze the new developments with his quirk.

The was so much going on with his quirk that he had actually decided to start a new notebook and had arrived an hour early to the beach to work on it while sitting on a trash heap and waiting for Kacchan to show up.

Izuku started with transferring over some of the basics about his quirk. How long it took to heal various parts of his own boy, how long it took to heal others, accounts of each landmark point he has hit with his quirk, how many calories and so on. But after the basics things got a little difficult to explain.

Izuku had always thought a small part of the injured person's DNA somehow stayed with him after he disconnected his skin, and that part was roughly equal to the number of times Deku had healed the person, or severity of the wounds. Most of the time to get any kind of remnant at all he either had to heal the person more than once or a huge amount all at once, but even then there were a few 'stacking' quirks that were very common. There were a lot of very common quirks such as minor strength enhancements that seemed to stack and Deku's strength got stronger with each strength quirk user he healed.

(The first strength user he had ever healed was his material arts teacher, Deku had gone a different route back home thanks to his 6th sense quirk and as a result, was there just in time to see a man trip on some stairs and fall on hard on his tailbone. Deku healed the man and has received free lessons at the dojo ever since. It's still a running joke at the Dojo though, all the kids giggle about 'the time the teacher broke his butt and got downed by some stairs'.)

However, nothing seems to stack quite like this new remnant did. Izuku had taken to calling it 'third power' because it was like an endless pool of power that seemed to stack beyond his capabilities and with whatever remnant he was using. Like if he is using his strength remnant, it makes him stronger-much stronger. However, not all of his remnants were affected the same, Izuku took note in his new journal of his findings of his strongest remnants.

Strength- Easily lifted weight without normal remnant tripled (more?) ran out of weights at the dojo to test with. Max weight unknown, but after a certain point the 'third power' kicks in and It pushes so much power around that regenerate has a hard time keeping up with the damage done. Can tire out quickly; can lift ~100 times weight; see page 14 for 'the bus incident'.

Creation- Still cannot make anything larger than a few ounces of mass, but it seems with 'third power' the time to create anything is reduces by almost 70%. Still very draining, and very hard to use.

Portals- While before the largest portal possible was only about an inch in diameter and only within a 10 feet radius 'third power' increases the size big enough to get a punch through and has nearly tripled the radius. Still has about a 10-second cool down. Possible send punches through? Note: Train, and test potential portal growth.

Explosion- Surprisingly not as affected by 'third power', explosion blast radius 12% larger and cool down time reduces by 22%. Explosion was just over half of Kacchan's power level before our fight, but today needs work. Have been training with Kacchan daily and power levels are improving.

Fire- Thanks to 'third power' it is now possible to create a palm-sized flam and toss it away from my body.

Ice- Still cannot freeze much more than a few icepacks- but the temperature has lowered and if it can be lowered more it could be useful. Note: see page 9 for training program.

Electricity - While before it could only just recharge a battery, now with 'third power' and with more practice it could probably be used to revive someone's heart, or knock someone out like a taser. More practice needed before it is safe to use though. Note: see page 9.

Increased senses- While most of the increased sense remnants in the past have remained unuseful, with 'third power' most of my senses can be dialed up to about 3 times the normal human. Further than that is not recommended, see page 6 for 'the nosebleed of death'.

Telekinesis - Minor Telekinesis like mother's quirk is common and now with 'third power' this remnant can move about 10 pounds and can move items nearly 80% faster.

Enhance- I can make people around me go just a bit faster, or longer, or make their quirks work a bit more. Worked before in a 30-foot range, on a max of 3 people and only made them a tiny bit better...untested with 3rd power.

6th sense- Being a tricky quirk to measure in the first place, it is impossible to tell yet of 'third power' changed it at all when active.

Perfect balance- One of the few remnants that seems to work mostly passively ...

Deku trailed off his writing there as he thought more about Perfect balance and its owner. Perfect balance was arguably Deku's strongest quirk when compared to the original user. The original user was a college student that was also a pro parkour artist. His quirk perfect balance allowed him to pull off impossible moves but did nothing to improve his normal human strength and squishiness so he had ended up in the ER a few times a month for as long as Deku could recall. That is, up until recently.

Originally Deku had just though the man had moved away or just got smarter about the jumps he took, but after Kacchan's big reveal Deku had gotten in touch. Apparently, it was not a one time deal. John the parkour artist also now heals broken bones in minutes. Deku had talked to John and found out that about after the 20th visit to the ER with Deku healing him he reported he never got sick, and after another two years of steady visits he found out he had gained some regeneration and figured out how to use it to heal himself.

In John's story though Deku found an explanation as to why no one had ever reported back to him with increased healing before. Not only did Deku have to heal the same person more than a dozen times to see a noticeable change, but both Kacchan and John reported they had to train the quirk to get it to work significantly. Simply put, there was a very few number of people that Deku had healed enough and even a fewer number of those that would think to try and activate (by severely breaking or injuring themselves ) and train a new unexpected quirk.

It also settled Izuku's mind a bit to know that the power transfer seemed to work evenly and fit into his already discovered about 1-2% remnant gain per broken bone or other medium-sized injuries. And up to 20% at a time for serious regenerations, like regrowing a lost limb or two. But then it had risen the question, where had 'third power' come from?

At first, Izuku went through all his old case files looking for anyone with a quirk that enhanced other quirks. They were few and far between and none of them he had healed in major ways and none strong enough to be 'third power'. Izuku also thought he would have noticed if he had had 'third power' long, Izuku probably would have also noticed someone as powerful as 'third powers' original owner walking into the ER. IF there were no outside forces at work than Deku would have only received a small portion of the quirk, and if a small portion of it could lift busses the original quick must be impossibly strong.

It only took about a day of thinking and research for Deku to figure it out. Or well recall what his mind had already pieced together in the background. To be fair, Deku was smart even before the few minor intelligence remnants he acquired, and there were precious few people in the world strong enough to be the one Deku was looking for. Deku had theorized he must have healed All Might pretty quickly, and then it didn't take to long to take a closer look at Mr. Yagi.

Since the start, Deku had had a nagging feeling about Mr. Yagi, maybe it was 6th sense, maybe it was Deku's brain subconsciously trying to tell him something, but the more he researched the more there was no doubt in his mind that All Might was Yagi Toshinori.

It made perfect sense. Mr. Yagi even 'worked' with All Might officially and it would be the perfect cover, but Izuku could not find a single image of them together. Then, of course, it explains why fans never discovered his identity and why All Might had been doing less and less over the last few years. Anyone would do less if they were missing a few internal organs. It was this revelation of All Might and 'missing a few organs' that had troubled Deku for the last two days.

First Izuku had freaked out that somehow All Might had been injured and there was someone out there powerful enough to injure him! Then it was the sadness that Mr. Yagi must have felt so alone not being able to tell people. Next, it was excitement. HE had healed ALL MIGHT! His idol was not only safe, but able to be at his best again, and HE did that!

Izuku had been so excited the day before that Kacchan had made fun of him. But today came a final feeling: doubt and a good helping of anxiety.

Should he tell All Might he knows his identity? Should he tell him about his remnant? Mr. Yagi was given papers explaining it when he had been discharged, and no one could have missed 'the bus incident' on the news ... right? But then again, Deku didn't really explain his quirk very well to Mr. Yagi because he was written down as quirkless. Would All Might be mad at Izuku for having even a part of his quirk? Would All Might have some healing powers now too? Would Izuku get in trouble? He didn't know!

Bakugou Katsuki arrived at the beach to find his stupid ass childhood friend sitting on a trash heap muttering up a fucking storm and scribbling away in a notebook. When they were kids Katsuki thought it was creepy and...no It was still creepy as hell. The Nerd was mumbling about quirks and remnants and something about All Might, ug no. Katsuki was going to put a fucking stop to this nonsense.

"Hey! Nerd!" Nothing.

"Oi! Deku! I'm talking here!" Not even a glance.

Growing angry Katsuki let off a few large explosions from his hand and growled- and that at least got the stupid nerd to look up at him and not the stupid book, but he was still muttering.

"But if its possible...But then... but then All Might...oh...kacchans here...kacchan...kacchan is looking at ...is looking...me..." Deku muttered away, eyes less foggy, but still unfocused on the world around him. Katsuki was over this. Getting right up and close he was about to blast Deku right in the face when-

"...kacchan has pretty eyes..."

-and Katsuki froze to the spot. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Katsuki could feel heat rising to his cheeks. Feelings. Why did Deku have to give him fucking feelings?! Yesterday this happened when Deku fucking smiled at him and now he was saying Katsuki had pretty eyes! Who gave him the right! And when had he gotten so close? Deku staring up at him all innocent and fuck no.

BOOM!

It took ten seconds for the dust to settle and for Deku's face to heal, but it was just enough time for Katsuki to get his blushing (mildly) under control.

"Awwww KaaaaCCCHHannn! Why'd you have to blow me upp!" the Nerd whined. He didn't care though, Katsuki knew as much, but the nerd didn't even fucking remember what he said, did he? Typical. Oh so typical. Ever since Katsuki found his friend again, it was like his stupid brain decided to like the nerd and the nerd was not helping.

"Tch." Katsuki started putting on his scowl. "You were on fucking mars or something nerd. Muttering up a storm and being a creepy ass fuck. I only did my civic duty by fucking snapping you out of it."

And Deku fucking smiled at that. Katsuki may have flinched. "Oh thank you Kacchan!" he said taking his notebook and storing it safely in his bag "I probably should not be muttering about the stuff I was thinking about anyways..." You got that right nerd, Katsuki thought as Deku spoke more. "Anyways! Did you want to start today with cleaning or get back to sparring?"

Katsuki thought back to yesterday when they had finally cleaned a big enough area to practice and train. Apparently, the nerd had taken a ton of lessons (but so had Katsuki) and was almost better at hand to hand than he fucking was. Katsuki still had the upper hand through being a few inches taller- but it had not stopped Deku from pinning Katsuki down with a damn cheap move at the end of the match and just sitting there smiling down at him. He had been stunned and then felt his cheeks heat as his fucking only friend looked down at him, and that was when Katsuki had felt his gross body respond to the situation. Katsuki had, of course, been mortified and retaliated by blowing Deku sky high before the nerd could even realize what had happened. The moment had come to him in his dreams last night and had had a highly different ending... But he sure as fucks was not going to spar so soon again. Not until he could look at his friend without his mind thinking about his first dirty dream he had had...

"I'm going to go clean, " Katsuki said slowly and pointed to a faraway "over there!"

"Okay Kacchan!" and like the lost puppy he was Deku started to follow him.

"Alone," Katsuki said in a threatening growl. Had to keep Deku damn far away for a while. At least until 'kacchan has pretty eyes' stopped replaying in his head.

"But-"

"Alone!"

"Kacchan..."

"Fucking piss off Deku." Katsuki could not take the puppy dog eyes. He could fucking not. So he just stormed off in a huff, adding in some explosions for effect and started cleaning farther up the fucking beach.

Then he had to move behind a trash heap because he could feel Deku staring at him- and not in the way Katsuki would have liked either.

Uh, not to say Katsuki wanted the nerd to look at him at all nope. But the nerd had to...right? /'kacchan has pretty eyes'/ Yes he must. Not that Kastuki could blame him, he was fit afterall- a prime fucking specimen of the male human species. Over that last few years, he had grown into his looks and body. Sadly though, the little traitorous voice in Katsukis head whispered 'but so has Deku'.

And Fuck had Katsuki REALLY tried not to notice. Deku was his fucking childhood friend, and three days ago their friendship seemed to just magically pick up from where they left off. Katsuki was still damn right mad about Izuku leaving him for years, but it was hard to be at his angriest when Deku looked like THAT. But Damn did the nerd look good. Not only did the stupid nerd have strong arms and abs to match Katsukis own, but Deku also still had a soft face and an almost feminine hourglass shape...and those legs...Katsuki was pretty sure Deku could crush a fucking watermelon in them...he had seen someone online do it once for a youtube video and now his damn mind kept imaging Deku doing it and for some reason that was hot.

It was then Katsuki realized he was fucking blushing again from his train of thought! He was fucking screwed.


	7. Chapter 7- Rooftop Trio

Edited 12/7/19

Old note: I want to say I'm kinda disappointed at all the hate I got. I thought my description was pretty clear this is SELF INDULGENT and I pretty much just write it for myself and my sister. I was not even 100% sure of my ship, but I have now set it on the fic so people will have to deal. I did NOT need to get 5 different whiny privet messages over my pairing and I DO NOT want to see any again. Romance will not even be a huge part in my story, but it will happen, so deal. Here is one more chapter.

The sun had just started to set over the trash-covered beach when Izuku and Kacchani had finally called it a day. They had spent hours just picking up trash, sorting out the recycling and just generally moving stuff to a truck manned by a local junkyard guy that was happy to take the scrap metal. They had also sparred for quite some time, once Kacchan had gotten over whatever Deku had done to make him angry.

Honestly, Izuku could not figure Kacchan out sometimes. They would spar for two or three rounds and then out of nowhere Kacchan would lose focus and then Deku would get the upper hand and then Kacchan would get really mad and just blow Deku up. It was interesting, and Izuku would be devoting more attention to it right now if he didn't find who was sitting on a nearby roof more interesting.

At first, it was just 6th sense nagging at him that he was being watched, but thanks to a few remnants and 'third power' Izuku's hearing was just enough he could hear two people whispering in hushed voices up on a nearby rooftop that was just a few stories tall and overlooked the beach. One of them was Mr. Yagi, and the other had been addressed as 'Nezu' so Izuku knew it had to be the Principal of UA. And they had been watching almost all day.

At first, Izuku had wanted to go to them, make it known that he could hear them and confess he knew All Might secret and now had part of his quirk and..and ask for an autograph. But then he had gone and picked up a part of a car left on the beach and that's when the hushed conversation got really interesting.

Deku had been right. Mr. Yagi was All Might. What he did not know was that Nezu knew and that 'third power' was apparently called 'One for All'. Deku listened as he worked, doing his best not to look up at the building, slowly drifting closer to the ground floor wanting to hear more. But some things did not seem to make sense at all.

It was obvious that they had read the paperwork about Deku getting remnants from people's quirks, however by the way they were talking it sounded almost normal for 'One for All' to be transferred around. There were also mentions of something or someone called 'All for One'. By the way, it was used in conversation Deku got the feeling it was a person, along with maybe a quirk name? Whoever or whatever it was Nezu and All Might compared his own quirk to it and 'One for All' several times.

It was somewhere in those conversations that Izuku realized that they were trying to figure out how much they could trust Izuku with and what he needed to know. It was then that the thrill of listening in sneakily wore off and Deku began to feel guilty for eavesdropping. Deku tried to reason with himself that All Might and Nezu were spying on him first, but it still didn't make it fair in his mind.

Izuku had already figured out a few secrets, but now he knew more than he probably should, like the fact that they were talking about letting him in UA on a recommendation.

And then Izuku felt even more guilty because he was not supposed to know any of this. Luckily Kacchan had agreed to spar again and it gave Deku a chance not to think about his moral issues. Deku had originally thought the rooftop watchers would leave after an hour or two. A whole afternoon later though, and they were still there. And Izuku had tried not to listen anymore, really he had...but his ears just kept picking up bits of conversation here and there. Anything from complimenting his and Kacchan's dedication, talking about them cleaning the beach, weak points in their sparring matches, all the way to how they were formally going to introduce themselves.

But Principal Nezu and All Might were not planning on formally speaking to Izuku for almost a week! And now with Kacchan leaving and with the stress of too many secrets weighing down on him, Deku decided just to rip the band-aid off. So, as soon as Kacchan was out of sight Izuku turned and marched straight up to the building, and thanks to some strength and a little bit of balance, he quickly scaled up four stories of wall and pulled himself up to the rooftop.

Right where two very astonished and surprised people were waiting for him.

Well, if you could call Principal Nezu a 'people' that is. All Might, no /Mr. Yagi/, was definitely human and a very surprised one at that, with his jaw hanging open ever so slightly and his eyes just starting at Deku like he had just done something a Pro had not seen before. (All Might could JUMP higher than 4 floors after all... but then again..maybe Izuku could now too?) Nezu's face, on the other hand, had quickly gone from surprised to intrigued, and thankfully he spoke first.

"Hello there Midoriya," Principal Nezu spoke happily like he had just found a new toy, "How did you know we were here?"

Deku looked back and forth between the smiling Nezu and the panicking Mr. Yagi, and finally, Izuku could not take it and bowed quickly before starting his apology. "I'm so sorry!" Izuku started "I have empowered hearing and you were talking about me and I listened when I should not have! I tried to stop, but I still overheard small bits! I apologize! I'm sorry Principal Nezu! I'm sorry All Might! I won't do it again-"

A sudden gasp cut Izuku off, and oh, yeah that was one of those things he was not supposed to know...It was Mr. Yagi up here, not in costume.

"Hmmm..I see." Principal Nezu thankfully broke the awkwardness, "And What else did you overhear young Midoriya?"

"Um...Well you see, I actually figured that one out myself..." Izuku stated nervously.

Nezu's eyebrows went up (if that was possible). "Really, now? Please explain."

Deku swallowed and took a second before he started to explain. "Well, I know you have since read the paperwork the hospital gave you, about how my remnants work. So you see, once I had ... um ... activated the remnant I deduced it must have come from All Might-" It was then Nedzu looked like he wanted to cut him off, but Deku kept talking "-No, It really must-have. The remnant I have is scarily powerful, so it must have come from someone unbelievably so. All Might was not the only one on my list, but I cross-referenced with people who I had healed and that's when I found out Mr. Yagi had connections to All Might, 'worked' for him too. But there is not a single photo or reference to the two in the same room at the same time. Not only that but the timeline fits. All Might disappeared for 2 months about the time I estimate he was injured and has slowly been sighted less and less. And I mean Mr. Yagi was the one I healed and you don't even change your hair! I was not that hard to figure out!"

By the time Deku was done he had to take a big breath in and out again. Mr. Yagi was just looking at him strangely, but Nezu was smiling.

"Very good Midoriya!" Nezu said nodding, "Anything else?"

Deku loved to analyze things, that was no secret, so he went on. "Well, I did hear you mention an 'All for One' once or twice in comparison to my quirk-" Both Mr. Yagi and Nezu tensed a bit, "By the way, you were talking made me first assume it was a person, but then you directly compared 'All for One' to my Regenerate and I knew it also had to be a quirk. I decided from there that you either call this person by their quirk name or it is an alias. I can also assume by the tone of your voices that this person is not a good one, a villain, am I correct?"

Nezu just nodded again and waved Deku on for more.

"Ok. So a villain. A bad one. One that most likely operates under the radar, because I have never heard of him before, and I've heard of pretty much everyone who has been either on live TV or in the papers. I can also only assume by the comparison to my quirk and the name that this 'All for One' either somehow has multiple quirks, or had a quirk that makes it appear like he does, like mine..." Deku trailed off for a second as something slick and oily settled into his gut. He turned to Mr. Yagi, who had gone a shade pale.

"Was he- Sir-... I mean Sir. All Might. Was 'All for One' the one who hurt you...?" Deku had hoped he was wrong, but it fit, and Mr. Yagi had flinched before when his name was said and it scared Izuku. Sadly, Mr. Yagi just looked defeated, and somehow slumped as he seemed to grow twice as big into the All Might Deku knew.

"You are correct my boy, on all accounts." All Might spoke solemnly. "Right before my two-month disappearance, I was in a serious fight as you had theorized. And it was indeed with 'All for One'. It nearly killed me, but It's okay, you don't have to fear Deku, why? Because, I and here. And I am here today in perfect health thanks to you Young Midoriya. And I did not get to truly thank you before, but from the bottom of my heart, thank you. You have given me life again."

So many emotions turned inside of Deku. He had become less of a cry baby working at the hospital, but even so, he felt tears gather in his eyes as he not only thought about All might being hurt so badly but his heartfelt thank you too. And All Might -bless him- must have sensed Izuku's inner turmoil because he got up and motioned Izuku in for a hug.

Izuku took it.

Without thought. Hugging All Might was the best. Even so, Izuku let out a small Sob and a choked, "I'm so Sorry."

"There, there, Young Midoriya, there is nothing to be sorry about. " All Might hushed him "You healed me, everything is fine now."

Izuku hugged All Might a little tighter. "I'll make sure you're never injured ever again..." He mumbled, and he would make sure of it, but for now, it was time to let go. Or well, Deku would have let go of the hug if All Might had not just wrapped his arms tighter around Izuku than before. Oh..he must have heard that. So Deku hugged All Might until the Hug started to become a little suffocating and thank god that Nezu took that second to scold All Might on crushing 'the boy'. All Might had stepped away looking sheepish and much better than he had earlier.

"I'm so sorry," Izuku said again, tears clearing up. "I'm sorry you got hurt, I'm sorry I had to heal you and now have part of your quirk as a remnant, and I'm sorry 'All for One' is still a threat-"

"How do you know that?" Nezu asked then.

"Oh.. I..don't but...you were using present tense when discussing them...Normally if a person is dead or even in prison people will use past tense...is 'All for One' still a threat?" And Izuku watched as Nezu and All Might eyed each other having a silent conversation and it was then when Izuku realized this was none of his business- that he should not even know any of this.

"Nevermind!" Izuku said quickly. "I don't need to know, it's not my place! If I had just told you of the consequences of my quirk I would never have gotten this remnant and then you would never have been here for me to hear..."

"Young Midoriya, the way I remember it, it was my fault I did not pick up on how you explained your quirk or think of the outcomes if you healed me, not yours."

"So your not upset with me?" Izuku asked

All Might just laughed, big and bold and booming. "UPSET?! Why on earth would I be upset, my boy?! You gave me back my life, maybe even extended it if what I am and told is true. Your healing was the most amazing thing that could have happened to me, and even if I had understood at the time I would have still let you heal me! The only thing I would have done was told you the truth from the start, my boy. The, ah...remnant of One for All is not giving you any trouble is it, young Midoriya?"

Izuku was instantly relieved that All Might was not upset, and began to shake his head no and then thought about it. "It is incredibly hard to control Sir. I mean! It's amazing! It like supercharges all of my other remnants! But it's very easy to push it too far and then I break stuff..." All Might looked worried then, "BUT ITS OKAY! my Regenerate can heal me very quickly as long as I eat and drink enough and take all my vitamins. But All for One allowed me to save that girl during 'the bus incident'! So it was the best thing that could have happened to me too!"

All Might chuckled, "It must have been fate then! However, Young Midoriya, how you put it 'the bus incident' and the state of your quirk is what Nezu and I were originally going to discuss with you."

Nezu then took his chance to step fluidly back into the conversation. "Yes indeed. I'm unsure if you heard anything about your future at UA?"

"Yes, Sir. I heard you discussing putting me in on a recommendation. But I also heard you say that you already have the max number of recommendation students for my year and I refuse to bump anyone out of the class so I will just take the exam."

"Midoriya," Nezu began, "do you have any idea how lucky you have been these past few years working at the hospital in private? Do you have any idea how many people even now want a piece of you and your quirk?"

Izuku did know. Thinking back to the first hospital he tried to work at and the people who would track him down. But had he attracted any real danger? Nezu must have picked up on is thought process from there.

"There are people in this world, that given the nature of your quirk might want to harm you, now it's not too bad now but-"

It was then that Deku's eyes flew wide. "Sir! There's something you have to know! My quirk it- The remnant works both ways!"

"What?"

"When I get part of their quirk, they get some regeneration abilities of their own! Kacchan, my friend I was with earlier, has been healed by me so many times he can regrow a limb by himself if he lost one, and I know of at least one other case of it happening."

"Why was this not in the files the hospital gave us?"

"I only just discovered it myself when I was reunited with my friend. I have to heal people a lot for the transfer, most people would never get enough of my quirk to do anything, and then even if they did they would have to get seriously injured for it to activate and think hard to heal themselves which- "

"-Which most people would never think to do. Ah. I see." Nezu finished.

"Yes sir..," Izuku said as he turned to All Might "By my estimation, even you should have some healing abilities All Might. So the next time you are hurt, just tell your body to heal itself and I think for most injuries you would be able to handle it with some practice."

"You gave ME part of YOUR quirk?" All might asked slightly taken back. Then looking thoughtful, "How much healing are we talking about young Midoriya?"

"Well, I theorize by past experience that the remnants built were at roughly 20% power of the originals so... you could probably heal your own broken bones and cuts and scrapes...maybe a bullet wound with practice..."

But the conversation direction was derailed by Nezu. "Midoriya," he started seriously, "This just adds to the danger you will face. Villains, All for One, WILL want to find you and capture you."

"But I can heal myself and I'm pretty good at defending myself-"

"Can you teleport? Communicate through telepathy to tell us if you are in danger? Turn invisible and run away?"

"No?" The most he could do was a minor hide in shadows that only worked in almost no light...

Nezu sighed. "what I'm saying is that when the nature of your quirk gets out you will not only have the public beating down your door but villains as well, ones that would not hesitate to use you for their own gain." Izuku gulped. "And this is why Midoriya, I think it's for the best if you do not pubically participate in the entrance exam."

"But Sir! You don't understand! The entrance exam /means/ something to me! Since we were four years old my best friend and I have been planning for that day. Where we would meet, what we would have for breakfast, battle strategies. I promised him I would be there that day... Please, Sir, I want to go to UA and I want to be at the entrance exam, I dont...I don't have my life planned past that day."

Nezu nodded, and smiled, "Well I said 'publically' young hero. MEaning your name must stay out of it. We announce the participants and winners for the world to see in hopes of jumpstarting their careers...and even have a short bio written up of the top scorers! Do you want the world seeing a bio of you on the UA site?"

"No?" Izuku replied, sounding more like a question.

"Right." Nezu said. "It is also not unheard of for students that don't make it in to go right to the press with new information on future heroes. It would draw unnecessary attention to you and let the world know where you are and what you can do. It's just safer to be one of the four recommendation students and we can hold off on exposing you as long as possible."

"Sir, With all due respect, I really do not want to replace another student- I'm sure all four of them worked really hard too."

Nezu hummed for a seconded but then nodded. "A Noble idea and I think I have just the solution. I have not done it in some years, and Endeavor will certainly throw a fit, but I can make you an odd 5th recommendation student. Aizawa's class will have 21 students in it then, but he normally kicks out a few students anyway, so it should not be a problem. So what do you say Mr. Midoriya, will you be the class A-1 21st student?"

Izuku thought about it for a second. (Wait, why would Endeavor throw a fit? And who kicks out students?!) But ultimately started to nod. "It sounds perfect Sir! But could I still just go to the entrance exam? If I didn't do it as a participant and be announced publically? I wouldn't use my remnants or go after robots, or anything! I won't get any points, I just want to be there and like run around and heal people. Would that be ok?"

Nezu then looked at Izuku strangely for a second. "You want to run around and heal people the entire time and not earn any points?"

Izuku shifted foot to foot. That sentence was strange, Nezu putting fluctuations where they did not make sense. "um...Yes?" And it must have been the right thing to say because then Nezu broke into a maniacal shit-eating grin and for whatever reason Izuku got the feeling he had made some great inside joke without meaning too.

"Well, well, well, my boy! I do not see a problem with that then! As long as it's kept quiet and we hand out extra NDAs this year..." Nezu spoke through his smile. "Hm...well then I think I will have to meet with you and your mother again as soon as I can get things arranged. But for now, maybe you should think about getting home?"

It was then Izuku noticed how late it was getting. The sun nearly set on the horizon, and twilight creeping up around them. Though Deku could see in partial darkness so it did not bother him much, but much longer and his mother would start to worry. However, before Izuku could speak again, All Might cut into the conversation.

"Young Midoriya, I still can not believe what you have done for me, but now I want to ask another favor. I can not feel the healing /remnant/ you say is inside me like I can my own quirk, and I do not feel comfortable leaving you with 20% of One for All without knowing how to control it. So if you would, would you teach me about your quirk in trade for learning about mine?"

And gods if Izuku didn't just want to jump up and down like a three-year-old chanting yes, yes, yes! But instead, he asked, "Will you help me and Kacchan with our hand to hand combat too?" Which surprised both himself and All Might. "I mean! Not that your offer is not great! It's amazing! I will defiantly do everything, anything you want! It's just that you had so many useful comments about Kacchan and I sparring earlier I-" And he was cut off my All Might laughing again.

"I would love to help the two of you my boy!" He said, (yelled) "I am going to be a teacher at UA starting next year, so this will be good practice! And every Hero needs to practice!"

And Izuku felt like he was going to die of joy. "Thank you! thank you so much All Might! and You Nezu!"

"Indeed my boy!" All Might said (yelled) again. "I will meet you here at noon tomorrow! But not I do believe it's time for you to get going home now! Do you want a lift down?!" As he was saying this Nezu had climbed onto All Mights shoulder and All Might had walked to the edge of the building.

"No thanks! I got myself up, I can get myself down!" And to prove it Deku leaped off the side of the building and landed in a parkour roll, his regeneration taking care of anything quicker than he could hurt or even bleed on the sidewalk. In retrospect, it probably was not as cool as Izuku thought it would have been because it earned him /concerned/ looks, so Izuku quickly said thank you again and goodbye and scrambled away home.

It was only partway there (after a text to his mom letting her know he was on his way and not to worry) that he realized, he had now met All Might twice and still did not get his autograph.


	8. Chapter 8- Questions and Answers

edited 12/7/19

old note: I want to thank everyone for all the nice things you all said. It really means a lot to me. So here is another chapter for yall. You are also all pretty much in luck cuz' my sister told me she wanted me just write her more of this fic for Xmas. and it is the perfect gift becuase 1)its exactly what she asked for and 2) i don't have to pay for it. So yall at least gonna get prolly another 20,000 words outta me before I fall off the face of the planet...it also means though that i'll prolly space out the chapters I have wrote that she has read and prolly mass post like 5 on Xmas...oh well...

The Hospital had still not approved Deku back to work, even the next day. Luckily this for once worked for Izuku because he had time to prepare to meet All Might again at noon. Or well, sooner than noon. Izuku had arrived at the beach a whole hour early only to find Mr. Yagi already there! For a split second Izuku panicked that he was late somehow, but a quick double-check of his phone proved otherwise.

Deku didn't question it, but he did start his day with an autograph that Mr. Yagi was all too happy to give him. It was also lucky that Kacchan didn't get out of class for a few more hours, so they had plenty of time to talk about One for All and Regenerate. At first, Izuku was a little disappointed, because the specifics of One for All were still kept from him. Izuku did not want to push his luck too much, so after his second or third question that was neatly dodged Izuku kinda just apologized and stopped asking. (Even if it was a bit telling when Izuku asked simple questions like if Mr. Yagi had his mothers quirk or his fathers, or a mutation and the question was evaded...)

Even so, training One for All that morning didn't go over all too great. Mr. Yagi had told Izuku to punch a trash pile as hard as he could, clench his butt cheeks, and yell 'SMASH!' Well... let's just say if Izuku had not had super healing he would no longer have an arm. The next few attempts didn't go much better. It was right about the time Izuku had to regrow a few fingers that he decided to take a break to eat because regenerating this much always made Izuku super hungry.

After that, the day switched to Izuku explaining Regenerate. First starting with why the name no longer fit and how it was named before Izuku knew he could heal other people and gain remnants. And while it was true that anyone could just go an update their quirks on the official record, All Might agreed it was smart not to do so at this time.

Next Izuku showed off his journal that was dedicated to his quirk. Mr. Yagi seemed impressed, and even more so at the number of remnants Izuku had gathered and tested. Izuku told him how it seemed easier to feed 'One for All' (which in public Izuku would still call 'Third Power' if anyone asked, for safety reasons) through another one of his remnants to make the remnant more powerful rather than just use it straight out and punch stuff. This was because, from Izuku's point of view, each remnant felt like it had a cap to it, and it felt easier to gauge the power level of the simpler remnants than the powerhouse that was One for All.

Mr. Yagi was also surprised to find out how much Izuku had to know about the human body to properly get his quirk to do what Izuku wanted. You see, Regenerate could passively heal Izuku without a command to do so, but to heal other people it became harder. For simple things, like broken bones that injured a person's body already knows how to heal, Izuku can just command his quirk to aid the wounded person's body. However, there are a lot of things a normal human body will not fix on its own. Cancer, scars, missing limbs, and more of the sort. For these Izuku had to know everything about how the body worked, he had to target certain cells and concentrate and get his quirk to make more of certain cells or destroy others. It was much more complicated than it appeared on the surface.

This was what prompted Izuku when he was younger to start learning about the human body. If he could regrow his own limbs he should find a way to share the gift with others. So little Deku had spent hours, days, doing nothing but research. He had started to study with some medical students in the library and then attended a few of their classes, and the next thing that Deku knew he was a full-time college student and part-time hospital volunteer. The Hospital covered his degree cost full-heartedly, as Deku healed their most dire cases.

Today Deku, while he still had a few online classes left to take, and one or two other labs and important stuff to complete his degree, he could safely say he could heal pretty much anything with his knowledge paired with his quirk.

It just made it all that more worth it to have your hero call you the most intelligent kid he has ever met. At first All Might was concerned he would have to learn as much as Izuku did, but Izuku explained that he did not think All Might received enough Regenerate to heal others, at least Kacchan had not, so it was unlikely All Might would have anything other than the more or less passive healing that Izuku had. But while this 'passive' healing came without a thought to Deku it was harder for everyone else to achieve.

The problem with Regenerate is that unless you are injured (or you could use it as well as Izuku could) it was hard to tell if it was working. So after much debate, it was decided Mr. Yagi would let Deku make a small cut on his hand to test his regenerate remnant out. Not that Izuku had /wanted/ to hurt him in any way, he had actually argued against it, but Mr. Yagi had said it would be better for him now to learn than to wait for a real incident and fail to figure out Regenerate and Deku had to agree.

So if someone was going to make a cut Deku had insisted he do it with a small sterile blade he made with his creation remnant.

And of course, Mr. Yagi did not even flinch as Deku cut a small 1-inch long incision into a spot on his hand that Izuku knew would not bleed much and would be an easy fix if he failed to teach All Might his quirk. The hard part was getting Rengerate to work. Everyone, including Izuku, had originally activated it with a serious injury. So it may have not even been possible in Izuku's eyes to get it to work with only a cut. But unlike most others Deku had healed, Mr. Yagi knew what he was looking for and with Deku's direction was eventually able to heal over the small cut into a scab and then into brand new skin. The whole process taking about an hour and leaving Mr. Yagi with a headache. But it was more progress than Izuku had made with his One for All remnant, so they called it a win, and it was just in time too, because that was when Kacchan arrived.

Toshinori had spent the whole morning slightly on edge. After the boy had left the night before (by flinging himself off a four-story up rooftop) Nezu had clearly outlined for him just how much danger the boy could be in. He was a kid with a powerful quirk, and recently children with such quirks have gone missing. Not all at once, or from the same place, but the pattern was being to weigh heavily on Toshinori and like Nezu he feared the worse. Of course, outwardly the rodent-dog-thing remained calm, but Toshinori knew that if Nezu was not afraid he would not have pushed Izuku to not take the public exams. That and Nezu had called him up this morning asking Toshinori if he would be a dorm supervisor.

Apparently, for the first time in years, UA was making the dorms non-optional. Toshinori understood of course if he understood anything about the first class of students he would see through it was that there were several students already that would become targets when the storm finally hit. Endeavors son, for example, was due to start with Izuku, along with Ingenium's brother that was sure to get in. Toshinori could not imagine a villain going after the school, and luckily no villain would probably even try, but just the knowledge that Nezu was battening down the hatches and asking All Might to stand guard was enough to rattle Toshinori.

Whoever said Hero's were fearless clearly had never been one. Because Toshinori was plagued with the idea that by allowing Izuku to heal him he had accidentally roped the boy into something dangerous. The poor boy had had a nice peaceful life doing very good volunteer work, but since Toshi had stepped into that hospital he had uprooted the kid's life.

It was thoughts like these that drove Toshi to the beach a little more than an hour early, only to have young Izuku show up shortly after. Toshinori had to check his watch, and then quickly checked his phone to make sure it was indeed the hour he thought it was. The Boy had just shown up early, huh. But Toshi did not question it as he was politely asked for an autograph, and honestly, it was the least he could do for Izuku.

The rest of the early afternoon did not go as smoothly. Toshinori explained One for All best he could, nervously avoiding scarily pinpointed questions that could endanger the boy more, but his explanations did not seem to help much when the boy had tried to use the 20% strength of One for All he had. Eventually, they moved on to talking about Regenerate. It had taken a while to convince the boy that the best way to test this 'remnant' was to hurt himself here and now and see if he could heal himself, however with some coaxing and promises that Toshinori had faced much worse than a little cut the boy had come around.

The cut had not hurt, but the headache after nearly an hour of trying to 'focus' on the cut had. Toshinori had never had to concentrate so hard to use One for All, and even though Izuku had claimed repeatedly that it became much easier to use with time Toshi was skeptical. But in the end, he had healed his cut by himself, and it was just then when he was marveling at the new skin that Izuku had shouted: "QUICK! My friend is coming! Turn into All Might!" And Toshi did just as the kid from yesterday came around into view.

Toshinori had been told the blond boy was a fan, but watching kids' eyes go wide at the sight of him always made him preen just a little bit. Toshi had expected this new kid to ask for an autograph, just as Izuku had, but instead, when he got close enough he turned to Izuku and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DEKU!?"

"Kacchan!" Izuku did his best to hug his friend, only to be shoved away.

"Come meet All Might!" And the blond had just repeated the first phrase. "All Might! This is my best friend, Bakugou Katsuki. Kacchan, This is All Might, and he agreed to help us with our training for UA!"

Ah, finally a cue. Toshinori took a deep breath, "Good afternoon, young Bakugou! It is a pleasure to meet one of young Midoriya's friends-" But he was cut off.

"Is this how you fucking lifted that damn bus Deku?!" Bakugou yelled at Izuku.

"I..um..-Kacchan," Izuku tried to reply.

"No! What the fuck Deku?!" Was that this kid's favorite sentence? "I know how the fuck your quirk works Deku! Don't you dare lie to ME!"

Toshi could tell this was going downhill fast. "Young Bakugou," Toshi started to say in his best 'I'm the number one hero so trust me' voice'. "I can assure you that whatever you are thinking-" But he was cut off again. But not by voice this time no, it was the pure look of fury on the kids face directed at him that cut him off.

"I thought YOU would be fucking better than lying to children and abusing their fucking healing powers!" Spat Bakugou.

"No, no, no!" Toshi shook his head "It's not like that!"

"The fuck it is!" Bakugou raged and went to face Izuku again. "How many fucking time did you heal his minor injuries to lift that bus, eh Deku?! 20, 30, 40 times?! Fuck you! He's a fucking pro hero ass wipe! You cannot save everyone!"

And poor Izuku looked like he was ready to cry, and Toshi went to step in, but a solemn hand was raised to block him as Izuku took a long shuddering breath and made his eyes meet Bakugou's.

"I only healed him once, Kacchan." Was all Izuku said. And it was all that it took. The rage turned to confusion and then shock on young Bakugou's face.

"How is that even damn possible?" Bakugou asked quietly, and Izuku turned to Toshi, with pleading eyes and Toshi just sighed. He had not wanted to share anything with young Bakugou, but he had not counted on the kid being so smart, and he would not uproot Izuku's life anymore by making him lie to his friend.

"I was dying," Toshie said, losing his famed All Might smile. Both children gasped. "Even with Recovery Girl's constant aid, at the rate, I was going I would have been dead in a year or two."

"But I fucking saw you on the news! You were /fine/!"

"It's true Kacchan." Izuku spoke up only to receive a mild look of horror from Bakugou.

"When?" Bakugou asked. "Fucking WHEN did this fucking happen! How didn't anyone know?"

Toshi sighed again, low and slow. "Five years ago." There was an almost silent swear word that young Bakugou seemed to breathe out of his lungs, but Toshi kept going. "I was battling a serious villain, it was not in the News, but I nearly died. Doctors and healers worked on me for hours, but in the end, I still came out with a few missing organs-"

"Missing!?" Bakugou exclaimed, "What the fuck do you mean /missing/?!"

"They were gone Kacchan," Izuku spoke slowly. "His stomach, and part of his lungs, and while I was healing him I could not believe his other organs did not try to shut down on a daily basis." Izuku then looked back up at Toshi. "That was thanks to Recovery Girl, wasn't it?"

"You are right, Young Midoriya. With her, I would not have lasted a month. Let alone long enough to find you." Toshi replied.

The Bakugou boy was quiet for a long while after that. His face calculating as he stared between Izuku and Toshi, and while he had not known the boy for very long Toshi could not help but feel the boy was rarely this still and quiet. Finally, though it seemed Bakugou had come to some conclusion to his thoughts because he looked up at Toshi and FINALLY said words Toshi knew how to deal with.

"I want an autograph."


	9. Chapter 9- New Friend! And a cat

edited 12/7/19

old note: Thank everyone again for the positive feedback, sorry for my terrible updating schedule. (ha. there is no logic here...I post when I feel like it) I also want to thank TheKursed for being my first ever beta reader! #VeryBrave #MuchWow XD Ok. so this is a short chapter, and I will post another in like a day or two.

Things proceeded smoothly in Izuku's life for about a month. Er..well..okay, so like 21 days, but that was almost a month and pretty much a new record in Izuku's book. After the first day of training with All Might and Kacchan, things have gotten a lot smoother. Kacchan still got weirdly protective of him in front of All Might of all people (Kacchan was still acting a little strange in general though), but their routine was fairly consistent.

Most days Izuku would spend his morning doing his volunteer work. Thank god the hospital had finally allowed him back, if only, 'under the radar'. Izuku was just happy to be able to help again, even if it meant sneaking in the back door daily. He would then meet All Might for lunch before they hit the beach to train with their remnants, both making slow progress. Kacchan was actually able to explain to All Might how to activate Regenerate better than Izuku could, and now All Might could heal the one-inch cut in a few minutes.

It was after Kacchan got out of class when the day got fun though. They would either spar or clean the beach while under All Might's watchful eye. Izuku had, reluctantly, agreed not to just tell Kacchan about All Might's other form, but he had also told All Might that if Katsuki asked him straight out he wouldn't lie to his best friend.

Not surprisingly, All Might was a good coach. Izuku did have lessons before but All Might raised his hand to hand to a new level, and if he hadn't been stronger, faster, and had better balance than Katsuki, he would have lost a lot more than he did. Kacchan had apparently done a lot more hand to hand training than Izuku had and it showed. With this in mind, All Might decided to teach Izuku how to throw punches and dodge better while helping Kacchan to not rely on his quirk and brute force as much as he does.

Late afternoons were reserved for when Kacchan would drag him to a noodle shop every day. At first, the setting had felt too intimate for their re-budding friendship, but over time it seemed like both he and Kacchan relaxed. They used the time to discuss what happened while they were apart. Izuku also used one of these days to break the news to Kacchan that he was getting into UA on recommendation, and that even if he would still be at the exam, he would not get any points. While Izuku's mother had been overjoyed at the news, Kacchan wasn't nearly so. Luckily after Kacchan had calmed down, he was happier to hear about the future dorms and seemed to like discussing their future dorm life together.

It was nice and after eating he would go home to finish his remaining coursework for his degree. Wash, rinse, and repeat daily.

That was until 21 days in, when Izuku's 6th sense remnant insisted that he take a new route to lunch. He almost thought he was going to get all the way to lunch with nothing of note happening when he heard muffled sobs coming from down a small fenced-up alleyway. Izuku managed to climb up and over the fence and land with a thud on the other side. This is where a boy about Izuku's age with purple hair and bag under his eyes sat clutching an unmoving cat in his arms. For a second Izuku just stared at the boy who looked right back very surprised. Then recognition came over the boy's face.

"You're Deku!" The purple-haired kid gasped, then look down at his cat. "I saw you heal that girl on Television, can you-?"

Izuku was already at his side before he could finish and resting a hand on the black and white tomcat. Healing animals was a little harder for Deku (all that fur in the way) but he was certain he could do it. The cat had suffered from multiple blunt force injuries but he was still alive so it wasn't anything Izuku couldn't fix.

A minute later the cat woke up. At first, he struggled, but then realized the purple kid was holding him before he started to purr loudly. The boy let the cat roll out his lap and the cat let out the loudest caterwaul Izuku had ever heard (saying thanks maybe?) before he turned around and legged it out of the alleyway like it was just another awkward Tuesday.

"Thank you..." The boy said, "I didn't think he was going to make it." It was then Izuku noticed the boy was also injured, red lumps forming on his arms and probably other places as well. They would bruise if he didn't help.

"OH! You're hurt too! Let me help!" As Izuku leaned forward, the kid leaned back. Frowning he looked to the other, the kid looked tired, and his eyes were red from more than just crying. "Please?" Izuku asked with his arm still out, and the kid lent Izuku his own. His eyes were wide as Deku fused his skin to the boys, and for a second Deku worried he would be a fainter so to distract the boy he asked him what had happened.

"Everyday I share part of my lunch with that cat." The boy sniffled, "He's very nice and yowls for me if I don't show up...but...but today some kids from my school found out and," The boy sniffled again. "they threw rocks at him until he didn't move, and then they threw rocks at me when I tried to save him."

Izuku didn't often feel rage on the same level as Kacchan, but right now he was downright furious. He'd probably be clenching his fist if he wasn't still healing the other kid. "That's awful! Why on earth would they do that!?"

The kid looked away. "They don't like me very much."

"That's stupid!" Izuku growled, finally finished healing the rock welts.

"You should tell somebody, they can't just go around throwing rocks! Where is your teacher?!"

Now he wouldn't meet Izuku's eyes. "The teacher does not like me much either..."

"WHAT?!" Now Izuku was livid. "Why not?!"

"My quirk." Said the kid looking guilty and sad. "It's villainous."

"What is it?" Izuku probed, but the purpled haired teen seemed reluctant, almost pained to elaborate. "Whatever it is, there is no such thing as a villainous quirk." At that, the kid gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, tell that to everyone I know." He grunted, then deflated. "It's brainwashing..."

Izuku was surprised. "Oh really?! That's not evil, that's cool! How does it work?"

"/Jump up and down three times./" The teen said, no, commanded and Izuku got up and jumped three times. Then the teen was back to looking down and sniffling.

"Oh. My. God." Izuku said feeling excited about a new and interesting quirk "That's so cool! And useful! Think of all the amazing things you could do to help people?!"

"Help people?" he echoed, looking up at Izuku.

"YEAH! You could be good at so many things! You could help people lose weight, or be a therapist, or even a Hero!"

"A hero?" The kid asked confused. "You think I could be a hero? But my quirk is ...I used it on you without even asking?!"

Izuku smiled "And it was cool! And hey, I asked about how it worked. But honestly, can you imagine? You could just talk villains into turning themselves in or talk a shooter into standing down or negotiate hostage situations... I wonder if you could do multiple people at once..oh if it worked over loudspeaker..you could..."

Suddenly, the kid was laughing. Oh. Izuku must have been muttering again, but it didn't seem to creep the other teen out. In fact, the purple-haired teen seemed happy about it. "My name is Shinso Hitoshi." He grinned "And you're the first person who has ever..." Shinso gestured up and down at Izuku in general, "done that."

"What? Mumbled quirk theory in front of you?"

Shinso shook his head then paused. "Well, yes...but you think I can be a hero. No one else does."

"Oh." Izuku frowned, clearly Shinso needed new friends. Then an idea came to mind and Izuku grinned. "Hey Shinso, if you want to be a hero, come to the beach that's just south of here after class today."

"You mean the dump?"

Izuku grinned. "Just trust me. It will be great."

As it was indeed great. Of course, All Might had been a little late that afternoon. (something about having to clean up his costume after successfully managing to capture a sludge villain...ew.) Shinso's reaction though had been priceless, and even though Kacchan didn't like him much Shinso became a regular at their afternoon training sessions. Turns out Shinso wanted to go to UA too and with help Izuku knew he would get there.


	10. Chapter 10- Some people are just Jerks

edited 12/7/19

old note:Hello again! Here is next bit...this was a chapter I did at 4am so there is prolly some OOC-ness and crazyness but I've have at least two people tell me it's not bad so...anyways thanks again to TheKursed for being my very brave beta reader!

Apparently, due to Izuku being added in as a 5th recommendation student, there was going to be some sort of 'Quirk Demonstration' that Izuku got to go to at UA for today. Nezu had explained that for recommendation students the demonstrations were usually private and just so the UA staff could understand what they were going to be dealing with and how their future student's quirks worked since there was no entrance exam to see them at work. This time, however, some parent had requested it all be done at once together since Izuku was being made an exception. He wasn't 100% sure what was going to happen, but Nezu had said there would be a volunteer for him to heal, besides, he gets to go to UA!

Izuku bounced up and down as his mother walked him through the gates of UA with their guest passes. Wow! It was just, even more, 'wow' in person! Izuku stopped dead in his tracks trying to take in the beauty of his future school, luckily his mother reminded him they were already running behind time so he quickly hurried along. There would be time later for being awed by everything. They hurried into the school and All Might was waiting for them inside the main doors, just like he said he would be, and Izuku had to resist the urge to well...fan. Even after two months of training with All Might he still got giddy whenever he saw the Hero. However, today they were here for a reason. Recommendation students had to be recommended by past UA graduates, and All Might was the one who officially gave Izuku his. Wow! (x 3) Even if Nezu probably just asked Mr. Yagi to do so, it was still an honor, and Izuku was getting a bit nervous for today, worried he wouldn't live up to it.

After the meet and greet with All Might and his Mom the Midoriya's were guided to a gym where a small crowd of people, including 4 other teens had gathered. Izuku scanned the crowd and was surprised to see Endeavor there. Ah, so the boy with the half red hair must be his son! Cool! He didn't look that excited to be here though… so instead Izuku scanned the group for Momo.

Momo had been Izuku's friend for a few years now. Her father graduated from the UA business department when he was younger, and while he didn't like the idea of his daughter in a career where she could get hurt, he was supportive enough of her choice. Izuku and Momo were first connected through their college as they were the same age and both extremely young to be in such classes. They were study buddies, and then sparring partners. Momo had been the one to get Izuku into martial arts, mostly because she kicked his butt. However, between overusing her quirk and overtraining, Deku had to heal Momo several times. He understood why she was working so hard, but he had also tried to convince her to slow down. She replied that she would slow down when he did.

Izuku hadn't told Momo of his recommendation, so when he finally caught her eye across the room she smiled in surprise. "Izuku!" She said running over and hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were the mysterious 5th student!"

Izuku giggled, hugging the friend he hadn't seen in a while just as tightly. "Sorry Momo, it's kinda a new thing and I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Well I'm certainly surprised!" she exclaimed, peering over his shoulder to where All Might stood. "How did you even get All Might to recommend you?" He could practically just see a light bulb go off in her head and her eyes narrow in suspicion. "Wait a second...Izuku, when you lifted that bus was it because of-"

"SHHHH!" Izuku whispered. "It's supposed to be a secret." Of course, Momo, who was probably smarter than Kacchan, would piece it together too. Izuku had just hoped it would take longer, as it had for his mother whom he had finally told last month. Luckily Momo understood and nodded once professionally, she wouldn't spoil his secret when she knew how important to was to him. Izuku and Inko also greeted Momo's father quickly as Nezu called for everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone! Family, friends, facility, past students, and future ones!" Nezu winked towards Izuku and Momo's direction and smiled. "Since we have conveniently gathered around in a circle, please each student tell us your name and then show us what you've got! We have 6 members of the staff here to witness your abilities today." Nezu gestured over to where Eraserhead, Vlad King, Present Mic, and Midnight were all sitting. So he must be counting himself and All Might too. "So go Plus Ultra and show us what you've got! Honenuki, first to my left, would you go first?"

"Sure! My name is Honenuki Juzo, and my quirk is Softening!" He said excitedly. As he touched the floor and started to sink like it was quicksand. Izuku had just enough time to think 'that's so cool' before Honenuki undid the effect and the floor went back to normal. He also used it on a few other items and the bleachers, as the teachers took notes and looked only mildly interested as they discussed something among themselves. Izuku kept getting a funny feeling they were talking about him instead of Honenuki, with all the discreet looks his way, but then again most of the people in the room kept looking at him so Izuku just chalked it up to him walking in with All Might and being the 5th student.

"Very good!" Nezu said clapping after the bleachers were reformed. Next was Tokage Setsuna who had a quirk called Self-Amputation. It was also a totally amazing quirk, and Izuku could easily think of several good uses for it, like having her eyes be silent moveable cameras.

Todoroki Shoto just said his name and then sent a line of ice out freezing over half of the room they weren't on, making Present Mic jump, and dropping the temperature in the gym as a whole. No explanation, no nothing, his face passive. A little bubble of worry for the boy came to life inside Izuku. Was he alright? To use his quirk with only a slight scowl on his face? It also seemed to make his father upset, but the sheer power display awed Izuku and everyone else in the room. Some of the teachers watching nodded in approval and Present Mic and Midnight talked animatedly between each other. A few seconds later the ice turned to steam and rose out the open skylights. Izuku was just wondering when he could get the other teen alone to offer to heal his scar, maybe then he would smile? Izuku just knew he would have a lovely smile.

Momo was next. She wowed everyone in the room by pulling out several items, including a medical kit, a gun, and her staff. As a finisher, she turned away from everyone and pulled out an entire motorcycle making a few of the teachers' clap as Present Mic strode up to ask if he could keep it.

Then it was Izuku's turn. Nezu had told him he had something planned for him, so even Izuku was a little unsure how to proceed. Izuku had worked up as much courage as possible, surely he could do this no problem. "Hello, my name is Midoriya Izuku, and my quirk is called Regenerate."

And then Endeavor snorted.

"Something the matter?" Nezu calmly asked as if he had been expecting the small outburst from the number two hero. Izuku thought he probably was if Endeavor was the parent that had complained.

"Oh, I just thought UA still had that strict policy about not accepting vigilantes into your program." Endeavor said casually like he was not insulting anyone. "But even so, I think it's a tad unfair. I had Shoto recommended years ago. Then the second 'All Might' finds a kid you add in a whole new slot for something as simple as a regeneration quirk." He sighed then. "It's so sad to see the UA standard dropping."

Ouch. That hurt. Izuku had felt bad about just being added into the mix years late, but to hear the number two hero put it so bluntly made Izuku want to cry and crushed what little courage he had built up. His mother put a comforting hand on his shoulder, as both Momo and All Might looked ready to defend him, only for Nezu to beat them to it.

"I like to think this is actually our standards rising," Nezu said smiling. "Izuku's, already known and popular with the public as 'Deku', has a quirk license, and was not charged with any sort of vigilantism."

"He what?! He is too young to have a license!" Endeavor sneered.

Nezu hummed. "Normally yes, but Hospitals can issue field licenses to first responders to aid medical teams. Granted normally they do not have a problem with age because you need a college degree and extensive training to be approved, but Deku here is an overachiever and completed both in record time." Nezu smiled at Izuku.

"Everyone here is an overachiever." Endeavor growled. "How does that earn him a spot here?"

Nezu smiled wickedly. "Ah, yes. Let me show you why." And with that Nezu tapped his ear and said: "Send him in."

The doored in the back of the gym opened. A man in a wheelchair rolled in with slight bug features, both his legs cut down to stubs. Izuku recognized him immediately.

(((hahaha I just make up heros now...))))

"You're the Pro hero Grasshopper!" Izuku exclaimed

The man looked surprised as he wheeled up. "I operated in Brazil kid, how'd you know me?"

"You worked in Brazil, but you graduated from UA, and your injury was all over the news!" Izuku said suddenly feeling giddy, Izuku would bet anything he would get to heal this man.

Grasshopper frowned a bit, but before he could comment Nezu started to speak. "Welcome the ex-hero Grasshopper; the jumping hero!" He then gestured to the chair-bound hero. "Would you please explain why you're here?"

"I'm here because you told me to be Nezu…" The man muttered, but then continued on doing a small speech that sounded rehearsed. "Hello everyone. Two years ago I lost my legs during the 8.3 earthquakes in Chile. Normally I would be an ideal candidate for prosthetics, but due to my Exoskeleton it made it impossible to fit one." Grasshopper laughed then. "But oh, did they try. I think I went through over a hundred attempts..." He then turned to face Izuku. "However, if Nezu is to be believed, then I won't have to get prosthetics at all..."

Izuku grinned ear to ear. "No Sir!" he said gesturing to the man's arm. "May I?"

"Be my guest" Grasshopper replied giving his arm to Izuku.

"I take it Nezu has already explained everything?"

"Yup. Please, go right ahead."

Within seconds Izuku was fusing his skin to the ex-heroes. A few small gasps could be heard around the room, but Deku needed to concentrate so he closed his eyes. Deku had regrown several sets of legs and arms over the years, but these legs were special because of this man's bug mutation. Luckily all of his insides were the same, even having normal bones under his bug-like exterior, the muscles were different but Deku loved a challenge. He smiled, by the time he was done he would have this hero jumping again.

It was five, maybe six minutes later when Deku finished. Unfuseing his hands and opening his eyes he breathed deeply and looked up at his patient. The room was silent. Sometime over the past few minutes, every last person in the room had gathered into a tight circle around the wheelchair and Deku. They were all staring at the crisp, clean new legs Grasshopper now had. It was kind of a funny sight actually. Izuku had regrown the massive bug-like legs, but it had done nothing for the cut off pants the man had on, making it look like he was wearing booty shorts.

Then, ever so slowly Grasshopper began to flex. He moved one leg than the other, slowly feeling the joints, his eyes big as saucers. Finally, with a choked sob, he stood up. He stumbled for a second almost as if his brain forgot what legs were like but quickly caught himself before standing with a blank look on his face.

Ten long seconds later Deku was starting to get concerned. The legs were a bit different than normal human one, had he messed up? He had still not said a word and Deku was about to ask for him, anyone, to make a sound, but then Grasshopper smiled.

And jumped.

Twenty feet straight into the air.

He landed with a heavy thud, his bug-like legs bending down into his hero pose before the man himself started to shake violently. He was laughing and crying at the same time. So much so he had to sit down on the ground. Izuku had seen similar reactions before to regaining a lost limb, people overcome with emotions was normal but never failed to put a smile on his face.

"Gods Nezu," Grasshopper hiccupped, wiping away fat tears. "You didn't tell me he would repair them completely!"

Izuku's eyes went wide at Grasshopper comment. "He didn't!" Izuku squeaked then turned to Nezu.

Nezu cleared his throat. "Ah, Yes. I may have brought Grasshopper here under the impression you were just going to fix his phantom pains. If I told him I had a kid that could regrow his legs completely he would have never believed me."

"Your damned right I wouldn't have Nezu, you sly dog!" Grasshopper laughed again taking another big jump before smiling once again, big and open at nothing and no one in particular. "Oh my god. I can go back to being a pro!" He laughed again giddy on resolved feelings and excitement. "I can be a hero again! God! It's a miracle!" Then almost if realizing something he looked to Izuku. "You're Deku right?"

"Ahh...yes?"

Grasshopper smiled. "Any chance you'd want to intern in Brazil?"

"Ah...I don't...I mean-" Izuku tried to reply, but All Might stepped forwards.

"I can guarantee, Hero Grasshopper, that Deku will have many other much closer opportunities for his internships." Then there was some extensive posturing, the two heroes eyeing each other in some unspoken speech, before Grasshopper stepped down a second later, defeated.

"I guess you're right..." Grasshopper sighed. "However still, Deku, I am forever in your debt, if there is anything I could ever do to thank you, let me know."

"Can I have an autograph?" Izuku asked before he could think about it.

"You want an autograph?" Grasshopper asked confused.

"Yes!" Izuku replied. He really really did.

"You just regrew my legs and you want an autograph in return?"

"Yes...?" Izuku said taking out his notebook. Grasshopper just laughed again as he took it and signed on the page Izuku opened it to. It seemed to also be the cue for everyone else to start talking again because all of a sudden everyone was chatting at once. Momo was complimenting him, his mother was nearly crying, two of the other students were getting excited, teachers asking questions, All Might and Nezu giving their approval, but it was all silenced by Endeavors quite comment in the back.

"Ah, so Recovery Girl finally wants to retire. How trivial."

For the second time that afternoon, you could hear a pin drop in the room it was so silent. No one seemed to know how to respond to the Man, even All Might looked lost. Heck, the man's own kid looked affronted on Izuku's behalf.

Nezu pushed his way underfoot and cleared his throat. "You would be wise not to call 'anything' I do trivial, Todoroki." For once Izuku was scared of Nezu, of the simultaneously calculative look and dark and threatening tone that sprang from the tiny creature.

Perhaps, so was Endeavor.

"I mean no disrespect, Principal Nezu," Endeavor backtracked, "Recovery Girl was a fine nurse, and I'm sure this boy," He gestured nonchalantly towards Izuku, "will make a good one too. But honestly, wouldn't his talents be better in the general department, and not using up valued class space and time? The Hero course is for warriors afterall not 'healers'." He spoke the last word with such disdain that for the first time Izuku found himself getting really mad. Number two hero or not, what right did this man have to say it like that?

"He could have my spot."

It took the whole room a good second before they realized who had spoken. It was Todoroki Shoto, Endeavors own kid.

"WHAT?!" Endeavor hissed.

"I said," Shoto calmly spoke, refusing to even look at anyone besides Izuku, "he can have my spot. I would be happy to take the normal entrance exam."

Izuku couldn't help but beam at the boy with large happy eyes and who gave him a smile of his own in return. It was small, more a defiant quirk of the lips, but it was a smile nonetheless and Izuku was overjoyed. Unsure of what he did to make the boy like him, but grateful for it.

"He absolutely cannot!" Endeavor hissed again. "You have been signed up for UA since you were four years old and I will NOT have ANYONE tell me otherwise!" The words were punctuated with bursts of flame, but before anyone could react Momo was already speaking.

"Then he can have my spot!" She called, "Principal Nezu! I would gladly take the entrance exam! If anyone deserves to be here its Izuku!"

"That's quite nice of you, but it is not necessary-" Nezu started but was too quiet to hear over the burst of flames and the chatter.

The last two future students in the room then smiled at each other nodding. "We would take the exam too!" They yelled.

"Yeah! We saw you Deku! On the TV! If you don't belong here than who does?!"

There, with every student pledging their spot to Izuku and every parent squabbling in the room, Nezu calmly walked up to Momo, asked for a megaphone, took it, turned it on high and yelled: "SILENCE!" ... "Thank you," he said curtly. Nezu then huffed getting up onto All Might's shoulder before addressing the crowd again. "Now, I do not know what has gotten into you all, but let me make this clear. I am in charge of this school and ultimately it is my decision who will attend. Furthermore, this behavior will not be tolerated. From anybody." Punctuating his last words Nezu's stare pierced the Number two hero.

"Mr. Mydoria, as explained over email to all of you, is not taking any spot as I have exercised my right as the principal of this school to make a new spot for him. He will be the 21st student in one class. However, as a last-minute addition not only was he recommended, but he will take part in the entrance exam as well." Nezu paused then, "It is considerate of you young ones to offer your spot, but that offer comes at a price. I do not add at 21st students lightly, and the one who finds themselves there must beware. One mistake and they will be the first to go, and that is the end of it."

During this, SOMEONE had gotten a little too hot and by the end of Nezu's speech the fire alarm was going off. That was the end of that.

Nezu had dismissed them all. Telling them the testing was over, to leave, and to contact him over Email. People scrambled to get out as Nezu rushed to shut off the alarms before the sprinklers went off. Izuku's mother pushed him along and out the doors and before Izuku had known what had happened he was sitting next to his mother on a Taxi ride home.

It was then that Izuku realized that his gut had been unhappy the whole time, 6th sense just finally calming down.

No really, what just happened? Was the 2nd hero really just that much of a jerk?


	11. Chapter 11- Spicy noodles and Bulldozers

edited 12/7/19, (added bonus sene that 100% new in this part, its labeled) old note: Uuuhhh...so I'm writing a new story but kinda found a ton of this one I forgot to post ...soooo here is some more fic...can't say I will do more after this, but srry for not posting it. this is gonna be like 3 chapters all jammed into one cuz' im too lazy to edit it.

After hearing about what Endeavor had said to Izuku during the quirk demonstration, Katsuki vowed that if he ever got the chance he would blow the fucking prick into a hundred tiny fucking pieces. Of course, Deku would probably be mad, and that was probably the only reason Katuski would never do it, but the guy is a fucking ass and a nagging part of Katsuki's brain whispered that it would be worth it. It was sickening, but Deku normally liked everyone, it was one of the nerd's flaws, so the number two hero must truly be made of monkey shit if Deku didn't like him.

Of course, Deku didn't like anyone being called monkey shit, so Katsuki's argument fell onto deaf ears as they both entered their local noodle shop. It had been months of coming to this noodle shop and still, the damn nerd hasn't figured out it was supposed to be a fucking date. Katsuki had originally thought Deku had understood with how awkward their chats were the first few times, but then Katsuki realized the nerd was just as fucking nervous as ever.

He was just fucking happy they no longer had to pay for their food. It started off simple, Deku healed the old owner's arthritis and they ate for free. However, Deku was also a minor celebrity now and a ton of extras, mostly other kids, would come to the shop to sit in the same stupid seat as Deku did and maybe catch him while he was eating and get an autograph. Good for the nerd Katsuki was here, between him and the owner they managed to keep most of the fucking fans away. Good riddance. However, the food situation had drastically changed when the owner discovered the two future heroes fucking loved spicy food.

Katsuki had always enjoyed spicy food, even as a lame child. Yet, Regeneration had one strange side effect; it seriously dulled the fucking spiciness of the dumb food. Deku had told him it was because Regeneration was fighting the stupid normal human bodily reaction to extreme food, but it was a load of crap because it meant that 'normal' spicy foods did not even fucking register as spicy to Katsuki and Deku anymore.

The first day here the boys had asked for extra fucking spice. The next day they had asked for extra extra spicy, then extra extra extra and so on. It eventually became a game for the owner who was determined to finally please his two favorite young customers. The old man came up with many new recipes over the last few months that progressively got hotter and hotter. When it became clear that the boys were abnormally tolerant to the hotness, the owner asked if he could post about it on the companies youtube and other social media accounts.

They had said yes, as long as they continued to get free food. Which brought them to today. When Katsuki held the door for Deku (because he could be a fucking gentleman if he fucking wanted to, fuck you.) they were greeted with the smell of something new and a swarm of extras packed into the shop like sardines. The owner was setting up cameras and there was a tasting table already up with three other brave volunteers. Katsuki was unimpressed, but damn it if Deku didn't light up with joy.

"Look Kacchan!" Deku gushed "A new recipe! Isn't this exciting! I bet it'll be great!"

"Tch." Katsuki shook his head. "Probably just as fucking dull as the last batch."

"The last batch made three grown men cry Kacchan..."

"Uhg, whatever. Let's get this over with."

Katsuki dragged Deku over to the stupid tasting table and sat down in the center seats together. It was then the old man, whatever the fuck his name was, noticed them.

"Ah! If it isn't my two favorite customers!" He greeted "Boy are you two in for a treat today! I got the hottest peppers I'm legally allowed to buy! I had to wear a face mask and gloves to prepare this stuff, and I have a resistance quirk... Which reminds me, everyone here has to sign a waiver!"

There were groans all fucking-round as the stupid extras also sitting at the table were given sheets of paper to sign. Katsuki's and Deku's mothers had already signed for them weeks ago, both laughing at the idea that anything could be too spicy for their boy's, as both mothers had already tried many times before.

After what seemed like forever the old man finally brought the bowls full of food out and placed one in front of each of the extras and Katsuki and Deku. IT was so spicy that people standing nearby were rubbing their eyes and moving to leave. There seemed to be more stupid cameras than normal, but Katsuki didn't fucking care, and with a count to three they all started filming.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mr. Sato and this is the Sato Soup Shop bringing you a new recipe guaranteed to be spicier than the last! With our regulars, Deku and Bakugou, a few brave locals, and our Special guest!" The old man (Mr. Sato? Tch. Lame.) then gestured to the man just left of Katsuki.

(((yesss...I know I have OCs coming out of my ears...sue me.)))

"Hello, followers! I'm J. Spice! The Spice King of Japan! And I have come to this soup shop to see if this dish will be the one to out spice the king!" Some young girls squealed in the back. Tch. That's fucking why the place was so damn crowded, damn fool brought an army to carry him away after he fails. Katsuki smiled at the thought.

As a rule, Deku was always the first to taste the new recipes. Mostly because his reactions were damn priceless. This time was no exception. The Nerd took one bite and fucking moaned, his face closing around the bit of food in pure pleasure. Katsuki cursed under his breath and fought a blush. Fucking Deku and the fucking feelings he gave him. Deku, of course, then blushed when he realized the sound he had just made and Katsuki had to take his first bite quickly or risked really blushing as well.

Holy god fucking damn! The noodles were good. No! Not just good, fucking great! Fucking forget the crap his mom made, this was damn perfection! Katsuki might have moaned just a little bit too.

"Kacchan, It's so good!" The Nerd cheered in delight.

"Shut up and eat, before I eat yours too!" Katsuki got out between bites.

That's when the chaos started. Not that Katsuki fucking cared the other grown men at the table were fucking wimps. The one at the end was screaming, another had run over and dunked his head in the fish tank, and the 'Spice King' was fucking crying and curled up on the dirty floor.

Katsuki just sat there, eating his damn good noodles, and when he was done his bowl he took the one next to him and started to eat that one as well. All while Deku tried to help the extras with their lame sense of taste. Katsuki smiled though, it was good fucking food.

It took fucking forever for Deku to fucking calm the wimps. Course, they would have probably needed to call an ambulance if not for Deku, but that wasn't Katsuki's problem. They did clear out of the place pretty quickly though when one of the fucking losers took over the restroom and the grossest fucking noises ever could be heard through the thin as hell door. Apparently, spicy things give him gas, why the hell did the fucker sign up to try some of the world's most spicy noodles then!?

However, it was all good for Katsuki and Deku, who now had huge containers of the remaining batch of the recipe as it was dubbed too spicy for anyone else. Katsuki couldn't wait to have his old hag try it. As much as she loved spicy foods too, even she would go fucking nuts tasting this stuff. It was going to be great.

"It's actually kind of sad that people without Regenerate can't taste how good this is..." Deku muttered as he walked alongside Katsuki.

He just grunted in response. Couldn't say he fucking agreed with the nerd. Though, it was one of those rare moments that Katsuki realized how much he had come to rely on Regenerate and how unnervingly thankful he was for it. When they were kids it was Deku and his Regenerate that had healed him when he was way too reckless. Then later it was the remnant Deku left behind that kept Katsuki able to keep doing whatever he wanted. Like training until most people would drop from exhaustion until his sweat glands reformed two dozen times. Katsuki supposed he must be fucking twice as strong as he would have been without Regenerate working inside him, and he damn well loved eating the spiciest foods.

A hand, reaching delicately out and grabbing his own jerked Katsuki abruptly out of his thoughts. Fuck. Katsuki had to look at his hand to make sure he wasn't making up what he felt.

Deku was holding his fucking hand.

Somehow they had stopped walking and Katsuki held his breath as he looked up. Deku had a faint blush on his cheeks. He was also looking at their joined hands, almost as if he was just as surprised as Katsuki. He felt the heat from Deku's hand that seemed to climb his arm and into his core, making an answering blush rise to his own cheeks while butterflies (fucking manly flaming ones) flew in his stomach. Finally, their eyes met and Katsuki had no fucking clue what Deku saw when he looked at him with his big round eyes, but they only got rounder before a soft 'Oh' escaped the nerd's perfect mouth.

Katsuki had to look away to avoid blowing something up.

"K-Kacchan?" Deku's voice wavered.

Katsuki swallowed heavily and looked back, his reply lost in a sea of explosive thoughts as he looked at his best friend. With Deku waiting for an answer and Katsuki's mind not fucking cooperating, he just opened his mouth and said:

"Thank you."

"W-wh-WHAT!?"

Katsuki's eyes flew wide as he realized what he had just fucking said. Damn nerd distracting him. Quickly he opened his mouth to recall it but just as quickly he found a hand covering his mouth and a frantic looking Izuku looking back at him.

"Don't take it back," Izuku begged, "Please just- don't take it back."

Katsuki swallowed heavily once more, staring into the intense eyes of his green-haired friend. Slowly he nodded and even more slowly the hand was taken away.

Then the nerd was hugging him. Damn, it was nice, but hell, Deku needed to stop right now or Katsuki's reaction was going to be more than a blush. Somehow he managed to peel himself away, but then Deku was just beaming at him.

"Thank you, Kacchan."

Katsuki took a deep breath. "Tch. Nerd. Don't ya' know you're supposed to say 'You're Welcome'? Typical."

Deku smiled wider (how is that fucking possible?!) and tried to hug Katsuki again. Somehow they settled on rejoining their hands though. It was quiet for a long time before Deku spoke again.

"Ah... Kacchan… what exactly are you thankful for?"

He knew the answer to Izuku's question before he knew he knew.

"Everything." He answered looking straight at Deku.

"Everything? Really?"

"I'm not going to say it again damn Nerd!"

Deku's smile turned into a slightly toothy grin. "Kacchaannn's thankful for evveryythinngg~" he sang softly through his grin.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NERD!"

The fucker just giggled. Katsuki would have huffed and left, but he didn't want to be the first to let his hand go. So he just sort of half dragged the stupid fucker forwards before he could start talking again.

"Come on Nerd. Let's get home before I fucking blow you up."

And if Katsuki walked just a little bit closer than a friend would, well, Deku didn't call him out on it.

-Bonus!-

Eijiro Kirishima had seen every one of the Spice King of Japan's Youtube videos. Kirishima loved spicy food and not only were the spice king's videos a great way to learn where had the best hot food, but the way the King ate the food without reacting was so manly! Kirishima followed more people than was probably healthy, but this man was legit.

Then one day two kids his age showed up on his show.

Kirishima recognized Deku right off, but at this point who wouldn't? The video of the 'vigilante' lifting a bus and saving a kid while other heroes sat by and did nothing went viral and actually crashed a social media platform or two. The media fallout from that was also nuts. Somehow Deku, who was only Kirishima's age had basically completely a Ph.D. and had passed a quirk exam to use his quirk as a first responder. And the way he used it was so manly.

A Picture of Deku holding onto the bus, denting the bumper with his strength had also become a Meme. One used as a way to show strength and determination, and 'I'm cute and strong!'. (And an image of the pro-heroes at the scene doing nothing had also become a popular Meme online, but one of disappointment instead)

Then it was released that the kid used to work at one hospital and now must work at another and people started popping out of the woodwork claiming Deku had healed them of impossible wounds. Normally Kirishima would think they were all attention-seeking online, but there was that video of Deku healing the girl on the bus, it was amazing! The kid was so manly, and Kirishima had joined three of his fan clubs that had yet to unite under one banner.

And now Kirishima found out his new favorite hero liked spicy food?! So cool! The video had only been up for a few hours, but already had nearly 100,000 veiws, wow! Kirishima clicked the video and began to watch.

At first, the episode started out the same, but then went into the Spice King telling the audience he had been humbled and not to think anything less of him for it. Kirishima was confused but watched on as the show cut to the soup shop. Deku was there and had a blond friend too. The bowls were placed in front of everyone and Deku took the first bite. Deku moaned. His friend's jaw fell open. Kirishima giggled awkwardly in his room. Then both boys began eating with a fever like they were starving. Was this a joke? Did they replace the kid's soup with a non-spicy version? And then the other men and J. Spice took a bite.

The reaction was instant. The first one immediately seemed to just pass out, just as the second leaped up and over the table and ran to submerge his head in a fish tank. Kirishima watched with interest then as the spice King himself started to turn red and tear up from the spice. The man then fell to the floor and curled into himself. How? Huh? What?! How spicy was that food!? The hero Deku at this point was trying to heal the down foodies and the video was thrown into even more chaos and everyone panicked and a bowl of the noodles was overturned sending up spicy spray into the crowds. Girls screamed men cried, Deku worked to maintain order and health. And his friend? The blond boy just sat their vaguely smirking and enjoying his noodles. When he finished his bowl, he took Deku's, and then at J. Spice's aswell. All the while acting like the chaos around him happened every day, and it was even trivial. Kirishima watched astonished as this kid downed a bowl that felled one of his personal heros. That kid was manly. Kirishima vowed to become his friend if he ever met him.

The soup shop video went viral with reaching 100 million views in literal record time. A still image of the blond boy also became a Meme, a Meme of badassery.

-End bonus~-

Toshinori couldn't believe how far the three boys had come. With less than a month to the entrance exam and the beach completely spotless, he couldn't have been any more reassured that they would all do just fine. The Bakugou boy, who was probably the strongest fighter at the start of the training, now seemed to wait to see what his opponent did before he reacted and relied less on just exploding things. Which came in handy when sparing with others like the Shinso kid.

Arguably out of the three, Shinso had improved the most in the least amount of time. While both Midoriya and Bakugou had training before they met, he did not. The boy was dedicated and had an almost natural talent for martial arts. While he was no match in either the years of training or pure strength of the other two boys, he was no longer an opponent to be taken lightly. If one of them lost their concentration and replied to the purple-haired boy they would instantly lose the fight.

Shinso had been a surprise to Toshi at first (and him a surprise to Shinso) with Izuku just bringing him to the beach one day. At first, Toshi was concerned that he and Bakugou didn't get along, but they both seemed to take point from Midoriya and things settled quickly as Shinso joined the afternoon training sessions. Shinso probably even cleaned more of the beach than the other two as he bulked up more than them as well. Toshi was very impressed, to say the least.

Then there was Young Midoriya. This boy. This boy was crazy. His fighting style changed as quickly as his quirk seemed too. It seemed for a long time that he was underutilizing many of his remnants. He could now reliably throw small fireballs, explode things with deadly force, zap an opponent unconscious, and just when you'd think he was out of tricks the boy would open a tiny portal and deliver a punch to the back of the head. Toshi had even caught the boy creating small pieces of a gun and practicing fitting them together.

...

Maybe Toshi should have been a little concerned about how hard these kids were going… but two of them were almost indestructible anyways and Izuku had a medical degree with his quirk, so the last one covered everything… right? Right. Teaching was easy. Midoriya had even moved leaps and bounds with his small part of One for All. He could now use almost all 20% he had without blowing off his arm. Not that it mattered much to the boy with his Regeneration.

Speaking of Regeneration, Toshi had come leaps and bounds too. Now that tiny inch long cut healed almost as fast as it was cut into his skin with little conscious thought on his part. He had been ready for something larger than a cut to try and heal, but Young Midoriya started ranting about 'do no harm'. Bakugou though had grown tired of the debate and had just walked up to Toshi and Midoriya and blown them both sky high without warning. The boy's quirk was really quite amazingly powerful. Without any warning, Toshi landed a dozen feet away, his left arm and shoulder that took the blast covered in burns even though he was in his All Might form. Toshi groaned and moved to get up, it felt odd not to be worried about Midoriya, but the boy was already up and arguing with his friend. Toshi had been burned before, mostly when he was younger, and normally he would drag his butt to Recovery girl and get them fixed because they hurt, but these didn't hurt. Looking closer Toshi saw they were almost gone less than a minute after the blast.

"SEE! He's FINE!" Bakugou growled. "Let's get back to sparring already!"

"Kacchhhaannn that was meaann! You should apologize to All Might!"

"Tch. Whatever." He said, but then to Toshi's surprise, the teen had actually apologized next. "I'm fucking sorry this nerd thinks you're weak-"

"Kacchan!"

"-and I blew you up, old man-"

"KACCHAN!"

"-but you healed, so welcome to the fucking club."

...

Maybe Toshi 'should' be more concerned about these kids...

Toshi's week didn't get any less weird and hazardous when he showed up to training one afternoon to find the three boys whispering in hushed voices around open notebooks in a closed circle. All magically getting along and grinning as they peeked at Toshi's arrival. Now Toshi hadn't been teaching long, but this set off more warning bells than a fire approaching an oil spill. If they were all being quiet and getting along something was very very wrong. (The last time this happened Toshi had found himself suddenly posing on top of a trash pile with a rubber chicken with no clue how it had happened...) (He also does not mention the time he was ambushed by the three... ) (Or the time with the cat...) (Were all teens like this?!)

Finally, the three broke apart to greet him and Midoriya collected the notebooks.

"Greetings you three!" Toshi said in his All Might voice. "Now what MIGHT you be planning today?!"

The three boys looked between each other before Midoriya began to speak. "Ah... All Might?"

"Yes, Young Midoriya?!"

"When you said you would get us gear to train and do anything to help us with the entrance exam, did you really mean 'anything'?"

Oh gosh. Why did that question suddenly make Toshi very nervous? "Um...Yes?" Toshi replied, against his better judgment. "What do you need my boy?"

The boys exchanged looks once more. "A Bulldozer, Sir." Midoriya almost whispered.

"A what?" Toshi couldn't have heard that right.

Bakugou was the next to speak up. "We need a fucking bulldozer. Bigger the construction equipment the better. Will you help us or not?!"

"Ah, why would you three need a bulldozer? The beach is clean after all..."

"It's not ah… it's not for the beach… Sir." Shinso replied.

"But we'll promise to keep it here!" Midoriya added.

"We just can't tell you fuckin' why." Bakugou finished.

"Let me get this straight." Toshi was starting to sweat, "You three want me to get you a bulldozer, for your training, and you can't tell me why."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"That's what we damn said."

Toshi gulped but slowly nodded down at the three boys. He had said anything to help them... "Ah… let me make a call, see what I can do."

Two of the three thanked him and just like that, the boys went back to 'planning' in their dark circle of teacher distress.

"Hello, Principal Nezu."

"Hello, Yagi! How nice of you to call!" Nezu chatted through the phone's speaker. "If this is about the lesson plans I have already emailed them to you! You'll have to go over them as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Nezu." All Might sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Those lesson plans seemed impossible. "But, no it's not about the lesson plans… I need a favor."

Nezu, bless him, didn't miss a beat. "Hmmm...yes? What do you need?" he hummed.

"I… uh… I need a bulldozer."

"A Bulldozer? … Whatever for?"

"I told the kids I would get one for them." It was right about then when Nezu's side of the phone muted for a second that he had a feeling the principal was laughing at him.

"And why pray to tell Yagi, would three 14-year-old boys need a Bulldozer?"

"Ah..." Toshi tried to find the right words. "I don't, um… I don't really know? They said they couldn't tell me." This time Nezu didn't even bother to mute the phone as he cackled on the other side.

"Tell you what, I will give you a bulldozer Yagi, but only because I want to see what those boys do with it. Where and when do you want it delivered?"

"The beach tomorrow morning. Thank you Nezu."

"Ah yes, no problem. This will be interesting. And what time should I expect to pick it back up again..."

Toshi's head reached back to earlier. Had any of the boys said anything? He didn't think so. Would there even be anything left of the thing? He wasn't sure… and his silence must have been telling because Nezu read him like a book somehow through the phone.

"I'm getting the heavy construction equipment back from the teenage boys you are watching, aren't I 'All Might'?"

"I… do you need it … in one piece?"

...

...

...

"Hello? Nezu… are you there?"

...

...

"Hello?"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

They had a perfectly logical reason for needing a bulldozer.

Even so, Hitoshi was surprised when they got one.

Who would have thought the number one hero would give heavy construction equipment to three 14-year-old, mostly unsupervised boys? Hitoshi was one of those boys and even he wouldn't have done it. How had this become his life? Ah, yes. Deku. The day Hitoshi met Midoriya Izuku was the day his life changed. It had only been a handful of months, but already in his head, Hitoshi separated his life into two parts: before Deku, and after Deku.

Before the day in the alleyway, Hitoshi's life had seemed bleak. It was hard for him to describe even a few months later because it seemed so long ago. But the day in the alleyway had given him hope. Hope and someone who believed in him and Hitoshi didn't need his therapist to tell him it's exactly what he needed.

And then he had gone to the beach.

At first, Hitoshi had been so sure it had all been a joke. The old 'hey, let's make the freak go to the dump and hang out there like the trash that he is, hahaha' bit. Deku was better than that though, and to Hitoshi's relief had been waiting at the beach with his friend. His very loud, childish, and rude friend.

Hitoshi knew the type, or he had thought he did. Gifted with a powerful flashy key 'Hero' quirk, born with natural talent and looks, and gone on to bully the crap out of his classmates that didn't fit the mold. He would have probably written the kid off as just another bully if it hadn't been for Deku introducing them...

"Shinso! You came!" Deku had yelled, waving to Hitoshi. He waved back too, to be polite. Yet, politeness or not the blond boy standing next to Deku scowled and glared at him, looking him up and down as he came closer, sizing him up. He didn't even get to speak before the blond's hands started to crack and pop with some kind of flashy quirk.

"Tch." The blond started, "This is who you want to train with us Deku? He looks like a fucking strong wind could blow him to the fucking ground."

Hitoshi had been ready to leave right then. He didn't need friends. Deku though talked louder than his thoughts and almost seemed to ignore the blond's comment.

"Shinso, this is my best friend Bakugou Katsuki." He exclaimed before turning to his friend, "Kacchan, this is Shinso! He wants to be a hero too, and his quirk is brainwashing, isn't that cool?!"

Isn't that cool. As if. Hitoshi had probably winced as he waited for Bakugou's reaction.

"Whatever." He had huffed but was given a look from Deku so went on, "If Deku brought you here you can't be useless. I guess brainwashing could be sorta cool- not as cool as my Explosion- but maybe he will be better than a fucking damn extra."

Huh. Well. It was still rude, borderline mean. However, Hitoshi remembered realizing it sounded like an 'almost' compliment. A quick glance over to a beaming Deku had confirmed this. The boy that he had been so sure would call him a villain, just seemed to… not accept him really, but tolerate him. It was probably just for his friend Deku's sake, but that was when Hitoshi decided that if Bakugo would tolerate him than Hitoshi would do the same.

He hadn't had any time to say anything though because just then a massive figure had landed and yelled: "I AM HERE!"

If Bakugou had surprised him, All Might showing up had left him completely and utterly stunned.

Then he was confused. Why would the Number one hero take hours out of his day to come to train two teens on a trashy beach? It hadn't taken him long to figure it out though. Fourteen or not Deku and Bakugou worked harder, trained harder, and planned more than anyone he had ever met. The two seemed to drive each other so hard that All Might had to constantly step into one of their fights to make sure they didn't overdo it.

It was about a week of seeing this, a week of being so sore from moving trash, a week of not being able to do half as much as either of the other boys even without their quirks, that Hitoshi had started to feel shame. Ever since his quirk had developed and everyone had just assumed he would automatically be a villain, he had also started to assume the opposite was true. Surely if a kid was blessed with a 'Hero' quirk they would automatically become a hero, and they would do it as easy as breathing. Hitoshi had just somehow assumed that if everyone just lost their quirks the 'hero' kids would be no better off than him.

Hitoshi had never been more wrong.

He had been telling everyone for years he was going to get into UA. He had hated them when they laughed. He never put one ounce of real work into it. Both Izuku and Bakugou had been training for YEARS. Not just quirk training, but weight training, running, combat training, and years of martial arts. He knew this, had known this, but still, the first time he had stepped in the ring drawn in the sand with Bakugou and the promise of 'no quirks' that round, he had still somehow thought they would be on equal ground.

He didn't win a single 'non-quirk' sparring match for 8 months.

Even then it was because Hitoshi had taken to using a staff under All Might's direction. A plain staff was one of the things easily approved for use in the UA entrance exam, and it honestly helped him a lot. Having not had years of training the staff gave him something to fall back on and increase his reach and power. Despite how hard he had worked over the past months, and the approved staff, it was still not going to be enough, he didn't possess the needed 'key' for his desired future and Bakugou was certainly not afraid to tell him.

"Tch. You'll never fucking pass the entrance exam at this rate Brainwipe!"

((((IDK if he had a cannon Katsuki-brand nickname so I made one up!))))

Hitoshi had just scowled as he let Izuku heal yet another injury from a sparring match. "I'll just have to get better." He had learned months ago that 90% of what Bakugou said was just words, misplaced rage, and filth. Apparently, a nickname (even one like Assbrain) was at least one step above 'extra', so that was something. Point was, Bakugo always said what he meant, but rarely meant what he said and you had to just pick on on the 10% or you were dead.

"It's not fucking skill that will matter damn it, it's stupid statistics. No fucking way you can take out enough shit-faced robots." Though, sometimes when the blond talked Hitoshi just wanted to 'tell' him to jump in the freezing cold ocean. (They do NOT talk about the fall out from the one time he had actually done so) Hitoshi had then looked to Izuku for his rebuttal, but the other boy was looking slightly pained as he pulled away from Hitoshi.

"Izuku?" Hitoshi questioned. Surely he didn't agree with the foul-mouthed beast? Sure Hitoshi had seen them become impossibly close over the past few months, but that didn't mean Deku had to agree with Bakugou… right?

Izuku shook his head. "I'm sorry Shinso, but Kacchan is partly right."

Hitoshi felt his heartbreak.

Izuku saw it on his face and started to panic.

"No, no, no, no! It's just that… well last year the passing point number to get into the hero course was 30. If the average point number is two for the robots, and you are given 15 minutes, it means you still have to attack, and defeat a robot every minute...not accounting for time to find the robots in the mock city..."

Ah. So the system was rigged.

"BUT!" Izuku shouted, "That doesn't make it impossible! The pro's Ragdoll and Mandalay both went to UA and passed the exam without combative quirks!"

"Tch, Nerd. They both had years of training- don't fucking pretend it's the same as a few months."

A low sinking feeling was filling Hitoshi up. He had always known being a hero would be harder without a normal quirk for the job, but he had never realized it was near impossible. "So… you're saying that no matter how harder I try… I may not...?" He left the question hanging in the air, unable to finish. Izuku's face was pinched into his trademark thinking expression. If he hadn't been talking Hitoshi was sure that the boy would have been muttering.

"I don't think you need to try harder Hitoshi," Izuku began, Hitoshi sank lower. "I think you need to try smarter."

What?

At first, Hitoshi had been confused, but then Izuku started to explain that everyone who thought two seconds about the UA exam, even him and Bakugou, had a game plan. A strategy they would use to maximize their points. Even if Izuku didn't need the points and was somehow already accepted he still had a strategy on how to heal the most kids in the city. So, the three of them (Bakugou being surprisingly moderately helpful) started to plan.

It was lucky for them that UA's entrance exam was like the worst kept secret in the world. Only the kids that got in had to sign an NDA, and the rest of the 97% of teens did nothing but blab and post and write about what they saw and did in the exam. There were interviews done of students, blogs run by the students that 'almost got in' (10 Do's and Don'ts of the UA Hero Course Exam!), and even videos online from students that managed to smuggle cell phones inside. Most schools made an effort to keep their exams more secret or to change them up year to year. UA was not one of those schools. The exam had remained more or less the same for about three decades.

Which meant that there was a truckload of resources for the three to go through to find an edge, and they found one. In the form of heavy construction equipment.

You see, there were countless reports of students finding heavy machinery inside the city. And even some videos. It made sense if they had to rebuild the city once or twice a year they needed machines to help do it. Forklifts, cranes, plows, and even bulldozers. Most of the time they were mentioned as an obstacle, but there had been one technopath girl who had told a story of how she actually used them against the robots. Of course, they weren't just going to leave the keys inside those things for kids to find, but hey, did you know that Google had 361,000 results for 'How to hotwire a bulldozer?'

They decided to focus on the bulldozer because in all of the shaky, terribly shot exam videos they could find, the bulldozer was the machine that most often showed up in the background. The boys quickly watched all the videos they could find on bulldozers. They found with just a screwdriver, and some alligator clips, you could hotwire most bulldozers. They also found that UA must have not counted either item as dangerous because they approved Hitoshi's paperwork requesting to use them instantly and sent back a note asking if he had sent them in by mistake.

Sadly, watching videos of how to hotwire them, and drive them wasn't the practice Hitoshi really wanted to have, to know he could be confident in the exam.

When Izuku had suggested they ask All Might for a Bulldozer, Hitoshi thought the teen was nuts.

Then Bakugou had pointed out that All Might was now a part of UA staff and might not be able to 'help' them like that on the exam.

When Izuku had suggested they ask All Might for a Bulldozer AND not tell him why, Hitoshi had seriously thought he snapped.

Then here they were. Seven in the morning on Saturday, hours before All Might would show up and here sitting on the beach was a huge brand new Bulldozer.

Of course, there were no keys, but Hitoshi just smiled, because for once not having the 'key' was perfect.

About an hour later the three boys had managed to successfully hotwire the bulldozer. The fact that it was a UA brand Bulldozer made their practice so much better. Hitoshi felt like his smile was stuck on his face, answered both on Izuku's face and more or less answered on Bakugou's too. In short, this was the best thing to happen since Deku had found him in that alleyway.

Then Hitoshi slipped. Turns out three teens shoved into one bulldozer when there is only one seat can get a little cramped. Flailing his arms out he grabbed onto the first thing his hand found. Unfortunately, the first thing was a piece of sharpened metal on the side of the Bulldozer; he felt a sting as it cut a gash into his hand.

"Oh no! Are you okay!" Izuku jumped into action almost as quick as he had fallen.

Hitoshi took a deep breath to steady himself. "Yeah. I'm fine, just a cut." He replied while already reaching towards Deku to heal it. It had already become second nature to have Izuku heal him when he was injured. Though, perhaps, that's a habit he'll have to break. Izuku won't always be around to heal him after all.

Hitoshi's hand never made it to Deku's though as Bakugou slapped the greenettes hand away.

"Kacchan wha-?"

"Let him fucking do it himself, Nerd." The blond huffed.

Hitoshi was just confused, and Izuku didn't seem to be any better as he seemed to tilt his head in question.

Bakugou just growled like he was surrounded by idiots. "Look you fuckers!" he growled. "I would bet my damn left arm that Eyebags here," he pointed to Hitoshi "has enough of your fucking quirk to fucking do it himself."

"Oh." Izuku replied.

Oh indeed. Hitoshi hadn't really thought about it before but Deku had already healed him many times. Many, many times. At first, it was for a minute everyday he had arrived, as a minute with Deku healing him was almost as good as a full night's sleep. Then again once or twice more after they were all done sparring. Hitoshi blinked and looked at the cut in his palm. Come to think of it though, he had been feeling less and less tired recently… was it due to Izuku's quirk? Hitoshi tried to concentrate for a second on his cut, but nothing happened.

"How does it work?" Hitoshi asked. Deku had explained how his quirk gave and took 'remnants', but had no clue how to use the regeneration. Luckily, Bakugou was (surprisingly) good at explaining how to use the foreign bit of quirk and Hitoshi was a quick study and within ten minutes he had made solid progress at healing his own cut. Izuku theorized he was a quick learner because Regenerate was probably already working on his sleep deprivation subconsciously. Whatever it was had Hitoshi healing his cut and going as far as to clean away the blood too.

He was grinning again, and so was Izuku. At least, Izuku was grinning for a second, because Hitoshi saw it falter as his eyes blew wide.

"Does this mean I have brainwashing?!"


	12. Chapter 12- 3 bots', 5 things, & life

Hello everyone and Happy holidays! Once again my sister asked for more fanfiction for Xmas. So I wrote some. I also promised her a bit more, so yall will prolly get another couple thousand words outta me before I fall off the face of the earth. I also edited all the last chapters. I'm still bad at grammar and catching wrong words, but I did fix a bunch of stuff and clean some other stuff up, there is also a small bonus scene in the last chapter. I ...uh...misplaced my beta reader, but I did fall off the face of the planet (I'm sorry!) Since I started this I've gone from in school to full-time job and I do not have a ton of time to write.

That being said a few of you requested to write works based off of this one, or use my ideas, or even continue the fic for me. My answer is to use it everywhere! Just send me a link or whatever so I can enjoy your fics too! Don't try and get ahold of me for permission, just take this fic and run! XD (I also do not mind if you change the ship, thank you for the person who asked!)

I am also planning on posting this to a03 like requested. That being said after today don't count on me writing to much more. (at least not until next x-mas when my sister wants more fic.)

Thank you to everyone who commented and liked my fic, hope you like this next bit just as much! EDIT:: I plan On posting to a03 soon!

Izuku could absolutely not contain his excitement. Today was finally, FINALLY the UA entrance exam. Izuku bounced up and down as he walked beside Kacchan. He had been told 'not to bounce like a fucking two year old' but Izuku just slipped his hand into Kacchans and his best friend (boyfriend?) had stopped nagging. Izuku used the peace to bounce more. Maybe it was a bit rude to use the hand holding thing to bounce more, but it had been weeks and they had still not properly discussed whatever THIS was. Izuku had learned more about his small brainwashing remnant, that worked more like a strong suggestion than brainwashing, than whatever was now between him and Kacchan.

But oh well. Today was not the day to dwell on it, today was the first day of the rest of their lives. Kacchan and Izuku had woken up and done everything they had planned. They had jogged, stretched, and ate more food each than a small army. Hitoshi, unfortunately, was not only coming from the other direction, but had also had his own plans, but it was almost better just prepping with Kacchan. And now they were in front of UA.

"Stop staring and start walking Nerd!" Kacchan pushed him forwards. In another universe, Izuku may have tripped then. Here though, he had nearly perfect balance and didn't even falter. He did hold the door for both Kacchan and a brown-haired girl though.

"Oh my gosh!" The brown-haired girl screeched as she recognized Izuku. "You're Deku!" She then jumped up and hugged Izuku. "The girl you rescued on that bus went to my school! You are so cool..." She then pulled back a bit. "Even if you do look a bit plain in person."

"Umm...thanks?" Izuku replied. He was about to offer the girl an autograph when a bell rang. They officially should have been to the testing room five minutes ago. Kacchan cursed, and they all ran, following signs, for the testing room.

Izuku was bored. He may have been an odd combination of recommendation student and healer for the actual exam, but he still had to take the written portion of the exam with everyone else. Of course, this was not a problem for Izuku, he didn't mind, except that it was only an hour into the exam with two more to go and Izuku had doubled checked his answers twice. It was not that the questions were easy, but Izuku had earned a PhD and tested at a much higher level than most everyone in the room with him. Oh well. At least the next part of the exam would be fun. Izuku would not even go to the auditorium with the rest of the students after the test as Nezu was going to explain his role as a healer for one of the mock cities in private and have him start from a different entrance.

Yagi Toshinori nervously entered the control room where Nezu and all the other teachers who were not out on the mock cites were watching. The physical part of the exam was just about to start and everyone was settling in, adjusting monitors, and chatting about the new potential of the year. Or they were until All Might walked in and the room grew quiet. Toshi just did his best to smile and find a seat.

You see, while All Might was blind to many things, he could tell when he was not entirely wanted. All of the UA staff respected him fine as the number one hero and at first many of them were even excited to have him on staff... However, it became clear very quickly that Toshi was not a very good teacher. Nezu had hosted many discussions over the summer break about curriculum, dorm life, anti-bullying, what defines honor roll, and grading. All of which went over Toshi's head. He spent most of the last few months begging others on the staff for help with lesson plans, and understanding the grading system, and on tips on how to run a class...

The fact of the matter was that Toshi was a last-minute addition to the staff, with no formal teaching experience, and very little time to learn all the rules of the school. Had it all been this complicated when he addended UA? Anyway, Toshi could tell many of the others were starting to doubt he would make a good teacher. Of course, Toshi was doubting it too, but he had signed a contract with Nezu before he had met Deku and been healed so it was what it was. Speaking of Deku, one of the monitors was focused on him and Midnight had just noticed.

"Say Nezu, Isn't that Deku? Why is he already inside the city? I thought you weren't having him compete?" She asked, and it took Toshi a moment to realize that many of the teachers did not know anything of Izuku beyond what had happened at the demonstration a while back.

"MMmmm, yes." Nezu started "He's actually not going to be competing for villain points with the rest of the students, his plan is to just heal others taking the exam. He is really just here by his request and so we can observe him in a combat situation."

"What?" Vlad complained. "I get that he's a 5th recommendation student, but we've never had one do this part of the exam before, why even bother?"

Nezu grinned (some of the staff flinched) "Ah. Well, the poor boy so nicely requested he be allowed to just show up and run around and heal people without earning any points, and what kind of principal would I be if I ignored such a pleasant request?"

There were pointed looks as members of the staff figured out that Nezu was still going to let the boy earn rescue points. Eraser Head just grunted about 'Nezu's experiments' and huddled deeper into his sleeping bag. Then Toshi must have missed the start because the gates were opening and the kids were moving.

There were a couple of heavy hitters right out of the gate. A kid with a bird type companion quirk, a small girl with horns, even a kid that was probably Ingenium's younger brother he had been hearing about. But none of them made quite the impact as young Bakugou. The gates had not been open more than two feet before he was blasting his way to the other side, using his explosions to propel him forward faster than any of the others. In less than 20 seconds the boy completely leveled the robotic 'welcoming' party Nezu always kept near the entrance.

"Oh wow! Look at that kid go!" Ectoplasm spoke up from the corner. Others nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm, why yes, he is quite impressive," Nezu hummed as young Bakugou went straight THROUGH a 2 pointer, "And I see you managed to break his habit of always leading with the same hand on punches, good job All Might."

Toshi had faced down a dozen villains at once, run headfirst into war zones, and disasters...but yet he felt his pulse skyrocket as every pair of eyes in the room snapped to him. Toshi pulled his smile wider and swallowed before he replied.

"Yes, Nezu! Young Bakugou has made great strides!"

"Mmm... And the other two as well I see..." Nezu spoke without looking away from the screens. Questioning eyes flitted from Toshi to Nezu and back to the screens.

"Nezu, darling did you forget to tell us something?" Midnight asked.

Nezu smirked, his eyes lighting up as he turned to address the room. "Ah yes! Not only has All Might been mentoring young Midoriya, but also young Bakugou and Shinso aswell!" Nezu said pointing to each boy on screens, "I am so very excited to see how they all perform today!" And then he winked.

That was it. Toshi was doomed.

Katsuki had a very simple plan. Blow. Shit. Up. His strategy was not much more complex than that. The second the fucking gates opened he left the extras in the dust using his awesome quirk to pound his way through a group of dumb robot villains right at the entrance. After that, his only goal was to get to the center of the city and fucking destroy anything that moved.

The Stupid AI's in the robots were attracted to loud sounds, students and other robots. This the Nerd had figured out ages ago by accounts and stories from the internet. It just meant that Explosion was the best quirk in the history of fucking forever for the exam. Loud, and flashy to attract the villains, and from the center of the city, he could get attention from all sides.

Katsuki ran down the final passageway to the center of the city and managed to pick up another robot. He did not even fucking bother to dodge the robots laser attacks, as they only burnt a little bit before Regenerate kicked in. Actually, he was pissed at how often the stupid things missed and how pitiful their attacks were. No wonder extras could still pass this exam! And speaking of fucking extras, they were so stupid Katsuki was forced to help some of them! There was one kid that attracted way too many robots than they could handle, and Katsuki stepped in and fucking blew the bots' up. Another red-headed kid that saw him, got distracted and almost got squished by falling debris and would have if Katsuki hadn't knocked him away. And then there was a stupid kid that passed out from quirk exhaustion. Katsuki didn't do much for that kid, but he did drag the limp body inside a safe-looking building. The teachers would come for him soon and there was only so fucking far Katsuki would go. He wouldn't have even helped anyone, but he knew somehow that Izuku would want him to be the bigger man and help the stupid extras.

Katsuki had just finished blowing up his 66th robot, mad how easy these stupid things were to kill when he heard a loud THUMP, followed by another and another and screaming kids. FINALLY A FUCKING CHALLENGE! The 0-pointer was huge, and Katsuki grinned. It was time to go all out!

Hitoshi Shinsō was so nervous about the entrance exam, he nearly wanted to not go and just sleep in and enter the gen-ed department. It would be easy. But that would undermine all his hard work and disappoint his new (and only) friends.

So he put on a brave face, ate a good breakfast, drank 3 cups of coffee and went to the exam. The written exam before physical one did nothing to calm his nerves. He had studied hard, so hard his head hurt, but this test was hard. He needed every last minute to finish his test, but not everyone had. Hitoshi could see his friends from across the room. Deku had finished an hour in, then Katsuki a little over an hour after that. Then slowly others finished too, and it had made Hitoshi so nervous that he was doing everything wrong. But then Izuku gave him a smile and a thumbs up from across the room and he felt better. These kids were the best of the best, and he personally had never been a great test taker. Just the fact he was here and understood the questions was more than enough.

But would all his panning and training be enough for the second half of the exam? Hitoshi would have told you no, probably not, right up until he turned the second corner in the mock city and saw a UA brand Bulldozer. He had already wasted 3 minutes being attacked by a 2 pointer and had just managed to take it down without freezing up or messing up. He had raced then through the mock city, and he had feared his plan would fall through. Maybe Nezu had removed the bulldozers? Would he do that? But then he finally found one. Thank Deku. With all the practice they had done he was able to hotwire the thing in a minute flat and could drive it half-decently too.

What people don't realize is that while a normal bulldozer moves slow and steady, and UA brand one goes PLUS ULTRA and can travel at 70 miles per hour. While running through and over robots. Of course, he was careful not to hit any kids, and weaving around them took up time, he still traveled and beat of robots extremely fast. It was epic.

By his count, he had just hit 30 points, and he had used the bulldozer to free two teens, unhurt, but trapped by some rubble when the giant 0 pointer was released. Hitoshi was just planning on avoiding it, the thing moved in predictable paths and straight lines so it shouldn't be a true danger to anyone. Then he heard screams...right in the direction, the 0 pointer was heading. Quickly Hitoshi put the pedal to the metal and arrived to find that some kid with a giant shadow bird had lost control of his quirk. It was the final few minutes and everyone had pushed their quirks to the limits, but it seemed like the shadow creature had taken to having a mind of its own and another couple students had attacked it making the situation worse and trapping three competitors inside a building as the shadow attacked the rubble. Thinking fast Hitoshi pulled his bulldozer up to the bird kid and yelled. "HEY, YOU!" Okay, not the most elegant of phrases, but it worked.

"Wh-" The bird kid started to say but then froze under Hitoshi's control.

" /Clam down. Control your quirk before it hurts someone. / " He commanded. 2 minutes left. The bird kid's shadow quirk seemed to comply and dissipate back into the other teen. The bird kid also dropped to the ground, panting and barely conscious. Hitoshi asked if the kid was okay and the kid nodded and said he would be, but his soul was weakened. Crud. He was hoping to have help clearing the rubble to free the others before the 0 pointer got here. The giant thing had turned and was now on a straight path right into the building the teens were trapped in.

He had no way of knowing if any of the trapped teens had a quirk that could get them out, nor enough time to ask or even to use the bulldozer to clear the entrance of rubble carefully enough not to hurt anyone. He did, however, have enough time to concoct a hairbrained plan worthy of his status of Deku's friend. Turning his UA brand Bulldozer around to face the 0 pointer Hitoshi tightened his seatbelt, and slammed the gas pedal down and rocked back as the tank-like machine burst forwards toward the giant robot. Hitoshi raced down the empty mock city street, clearing the way and making sure there were no students in the way. He would only get one shot to trip this giant thing before it got to close to the trapped teens, and he would have to time it perfectly.

It occurred to him that his plan was crazy. If he had never met his friends and gained the ability to heal himself he would have never ever thought of this plan, let alone had the guts to pull it off. But here in this lifetime, Hitoshi rammed the 0 pointer with perfect timing as it's giant foot came down and put the whole robot off balance. Slowly, as if time itself was lagging behind, the giant robotic creature began to fall. Hitoshi used this time to bail out of his Bulldozer, knowing he had just enough time to move and not to get squished himself and thanking all the gods he had spent the last few months of his life training in speed and strength because he needed every ounce of it to avoid the 0 pointer as it finally fell to earth.

There had been moments in Deku's life that he questioned if being a hero was right for him. The thoughts were few and far between, and he always dismissed them quickly enough, but still, the logical part of his brain demanded to at least think about it from time to time, demanded to ask 'are you sure?'. Until right now. Right now, is the heat of the UA entrance exam Izuku was absolutely 110% positive that there was nothing more he wanted to do with his life.

Right away Izuku healed a pink-haired girl that had been burned when one of her inventions, 'Babies' as she called them, exploded on her after another student had used an energy quirk too close by. She thanked him and said to come to her after it was all done for a proper hero suit and thank you. Izuku agreed and was happy to see her later helping out others and beating down robots like crazy with her 'babies'. He knew that if he hadn't healed her right away she wouldn't have been able to continue.

Nezu had assigned Deku to the largest of the mock cities, with the most teens, the most robots, and the most chance of things going wrong and people getting hurt. And, unsurprisingly, things went wrong and people got hurt. This entrance exam was famously brutal, mostly because everyone pushed themselves so hard. It was not even 6 minutes into the trial and Deku had already helped 5 cases of quirk exhaustion, 4 sprained limbs, 3 twisted ankles, 2 scared stiff kids, and fixed one badly broken bone (((and saved a partridge in a pear tree!))).

Every one of the teens he healed and rescued recognized him too. And that was a surprise. Izuku knew that Nezu made every tester in this mock city sign NDAs about him, but was that the reason they all called out 'Deku' and smiled when they saw him? It was very strange, but Izuku was enjoying himself, doing what he loved best and helping people. This was probably even better than having to kill robots, now Deku could focus on healing his fellow teens and not have to worry about earning points. But oh my were there so many people to save and heal.

At the halfway point Izuku had begun to suspect something. Yes, this exman was the hardest in the world and people had a tendency to get hurt, but Izuku was working overtime just to keep up. But something was up. He used 6th sense and his instinct to find a student in need, One for All and his strength and agility quirks to get to them, leaping over debris and dead bots, and Regenerate to heal them. He even used Expolision a few times to clear rubble in the way. But no matter how well he was handling it, there was a suspicious amount of stuff to handle... It was almost like each student in this mock city was more likely to fail or mess up or get hurt than what Izuku had been lead to believe.

But surely this was just a coincidence, right? Nezu wouldn't have handpicked the most reckless, untrained, and unprepared students to all go in the one mock city Izuku was assigned to work in...right? ...RIGHT?! Izuku would have told you a respected principal of such a prestigious school would never do something like that, or he would have told you that right up until he saw the stupidest thing he had seen all day.

Someone had coved and entier street in small purple sticky balls.

They had seemed to trap robots fine, but the problem was that there were also other teens stuck in them too! And the quirk holder that must have made the purple balls was nowhere to be seen.

"LOOK IT'S DEKU!" One of the trapped potential students yelled.

"PLEASE HELP US!" Yelled another.

"THE PURPLE TWERP RAN AWAY!"

"WE CAN'T MOVE!"

There were more than a dozen people stuck on the street and a few robots aswell. One of the robots was still shooting lasers and Izuku didn't even hesitate and opened a small fist-sized portal next to the laser and punched his fist through to stop the laser before it could fire again. Then he stood up and using a minor voice enhancement remnant and third power he called out over the chaos of the mock city.

"OKAY! DON'T WORRY! I AM HERE TO HELP!" He called out, watching the struggling students clam a bit. And then he saw a pair of empty shoes stuck to a stray purple ball and knew how to free the most kids. "OKAY! I NEED ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STUCK BY YOUR SHOES TO TAKE THEM OFF! FREE YOURSELF IF YOU CAN, I WILL HELP THE REST!" About half the kids were able to take off their shoes and struggle free, most stayed to try and help out the others, but some ran away. The purple balls were almost impossible to remove though. Honestly whoever held this quirk held a potentially useful quirk, but unfortunately from what everyone was saying, the kid with the quirk had run away instead of helping the teens he trapped in his mess!

He had just started to free the nice girl that had held the door for that morning when the zero pointer was released. It was heading for them. Because of course, it was. It should have been going the opposite direction, but somehow this seems just a little bit rigged. Deku growled and spat out a curse channeling his boyfriend.

Then he used everything he had and charged the giant robot's face.

"Ah...So that's what they wanted the Bulldozer for, how intriguing!" Nezu commented to the screen where the newly hotwired Bulldozer had just crushed a pack of 3 pointers. "Yes, a very creative use of the mock city," Nezu continued when the rest of the teachers were speechless "When you asked for a Bulldozer for your trainees I had no idea I could expect this! What a show! He will make an excellent hero! Tell me Yagi, was this your idea?"

Toshi cleared his throat as suddenly all eyes in the room peeled away from the screens to look at him. "Ah...Ahem..No Nezu, I had no idea what they wanted the Bulldozer for, this was all them."

Nezu nodded and the other hero teachers whispered among themselves. Toshi had a distinct feeling that he was being judged.

Other than Hitoshi and the Bulldozer, Izuku was continually wowing the other teachers. Toshi had never been more proud as when he saw the young green-haired boy handling the exam like a pro. He had been assigned to the largest of the mock cities, and the one Recovery Girl was the farthest from, and the kid was amazing. All Might knew his favorite young protege was well rounded and ready for this exam but even he was stupified at the capability and control Deku displayed as he performed on the screens. And the other teachers? The others were speechless. All Might had never been behind the scenes during the entrance exam before, but he had a feeling that normally all the teachers would be watching multiple screens and commenting among themselves as they score possible students; not all watching one student, who was not even earning villain points, with their jaws hanging agape.

"Simply amazing..." Nezu said as they watched Midoriya fix a broken bone in less than 30 seconds. Others nodded along. Gosh. It certainly seemed like an awfully lot of students were getting hurt in that field...

Suddenly a scream could be heard from another monitor and eyes snapped about. A kid had drawn in 7 robots all at once and had run into a dead-end, unable to take them all on at the same time. It was then young Bakugo vaulted in off a nearby rooftop and landed in the center, blasting out and ending all the bots' at once and thus saving the other kid. The watchers let out appreciative hums and someone even clapped. There were few potential students on the field today that displayed the raw power that Bakugo did. Then to support it with control and at least a willingness to help others...it was the makings of an extraordinary hero.

But if his latest student was excellent, and Bakugo was extraordinary, then Midoriya was on the path to become a legend. He was unstoppable, unflappable, and seemed to know where to go and what to do before most of the teachers even noticed what was going on. But they did notice that the kids running in the largest mock city were unusually prone to disaster. Toshi assumed this was Nezu's doing. Somehow the furry critter had figured out what students would prove to be the biggest problems and had put the majority of them with his kid. He was about to voice his concerns when Nezu released the 0 pointers onto all the mock cities.

Then everything happened fast.

The first thing was that a bunch of kids running from the 0 pointer ran down a street littered with purple sticky balls from a small teen named Minoru Mineta and got stuck. The kid had been doing well-capturing robots up until that point, but the second the stuck teens started to yell at him he ran away. Luckily Deku arrived on the scene.

Right about then Fumikage Tokoyami pushed his quirk too far and started to lost control. When another student was startled by the shadow creature and attacked it, the quirk attacked back and trapped three students inside the building. Fortunately, Hitoshi showed up in record time.

Deku had managed to think on his feet and free half the other kids by just telling them to calm down and take off their shoes. All Might felt pride well up in his chest and felt it again as Hitoshi used his brainwashing to calm down the Fumikage and his shadow.

But the 0 pointers were coming.

Both Midoriya and Hitoshi would not have time to free everyone, and Toshi was on the edge of his seat. Then Hitoshi buckled in and maxed out the speed of the Bulldozer.

And Midoriya jumped.

And Bakugo charged.

And the world froze for just a second. Just a snapshot in time that Toshi would recall perfectly for the rest of his life. Before long though, they all made contact. Bakugo had used his explosions to propel himself upwards and targeted a hip join with a catastrophic 'BOOM' that was larger than anything Toshi was sure the kid should be able to make safely. Next, Hitoshi rammed his 0 pointer in the foot with perfect timing making the robot lurch and start to fall. And finally, Midoriya...well Midoriya leaped and punched, green sparks flying off of him. He hit the 0 pointer its face caved in from the force.

They could feel more than hear the giant mechs hit the ground. From the observation booth, they sounded like thunder and rumbled the floor like an earthquake. Once, twice, three times.

Everyone, save Nezu who was calling the end of the exam, was frozen to the spot. Toshi for a second began to worry the other teachers were concerned about the recklessness of his proteges and was going to get up to escape the room when the cheering broke out. Giving a standing ovation his future co-workers cheered and whistled.

"Damn, All Might! What are you feeding those kids?!" Snipe asked

"MMmm, yes, darling. How exactly did you manage to get them to...do that? I simply must hear about your methods!" Midnight chimed in.

"They are all going to be problem students..." Eraser head muttered, but just the fact that he was up and out of his sleeping bag and watching with a smile on his face was more than a compliment from him.

Regardless they all flocked to him, congratulating him on being a good teacher and wishing to know his secrets. And Toshi felt that maybe...just maybe, he would fit in as a teacher after all.

In the weeks that followed the entrance exam a lot happened. And by 'a lot' Izuku meant that he would never forget those couple weeks. Two weeks, and five life-changing moments.

As you would expect with life-changing moments, the first thing came unexpectedly. In the form of Kacchan coming right up to him and shoving some slips of paper right into his face the day after the exams.

"Here you go, Nerd," Kacchan said as Izuku tried his best to read the slips waving in his face, "We could go." was all Kacchan said next, this time handing the papers over properly.

"Wha...?" Izuku began confused as he looked up to meet red eyes...and red...cheeks?

"Together!" Kacchan blurted out then. "I mean...Whatever Nerd. I heard you fucking mouthing off about how great this dumb movie sounded...So we should go ...together?"

Izuku blinked dumbfounded for a moment while his brain finished putting together what was happening. He looked down. Movie tickets. He was holding movie tickets...to the movie he had offhandedly said he wanted to see. Izuku would have bet you Kacchan had not been listening at the time (eyes shut, earbuds in as Izuku himself muttered away battle plans) but Izuku had obviously been wrong because he was holding movie tickets. Move tickets. In his hands. That Kacchans had given him and wanted to go together... and ...

"LIKE A DATE?!" Izuku squeaked. Kacchan nodded slowly and Izuku's mind went nuts.

HOLY ALL MIGHT! KACCHAN WAS ASKING HIM ON A DATE! A DATE! HIM! A brilliantly wide smile pulled his lips as heat licked his face and ears and Izuku had to briefly hide behind the tiny tickets in his hands before he could meet Kacchan's gaze again. He wasn't really sure how holding up tiny tickets in front of his face was helping, but there was this squirmy happy feeling inside him and he couldn't contain it.

Izuku peeked out from behind his papers to see the blond not even looking at him, eyes scrunched up and off to the side. Kacchan looked...well he looked nervous. Most wouldn't be able to tell one pinched Katsuki facial expression from another, but Izuku could. Kacchan was also letting out tiny sparks from his hands which Izuku knew to be what Kacchan did when his hands were too sweaty. Eventually, Kacchan's eyes did wander back to meet Izuku's and Izuku smiled. Kacchan smiled back. It was his real smile too, one with his teeth showing and slightly crooked with the left side just a bit higher than the right. The fuzzy feeling inside Izuku got bigger. And bigger.

In fact, Izuku's feelings for Kacchan were so overwhelming that Izuku decided he kinda wanted to kiss him. Okay, so he had been thinking about it for a while and now he just really wanted to...but was this the right time? Should he wait till after their date? He wanted to kiss Kacchan on the mouth but he did not have the guts to do it right then. The cheek? No! What if he missed and hit the mouth!? Or what if he went in to fast and they hit their heads together? What if-

"Oi! Earth to stupid Nerd! Your fucking muttering again!" Kacchan nagged as he waved a hand in front of Izuku's face.

Izuku kissed the hand.

Izuku kissed the hand that had been placed in front of his face until he had realized what he had just done. And then he kept his lips awkwardly on Kacchan's open hand while his mind panicked. Wide green eyes met shocked red ones through splayed fingers and finally, Izuku broke off leaving both boys chuckling nervously and Kacchan cursing a bit in between the small talk they made as they tried to clear the embarrassment from the air.

Turns out though, they had their first real kiss at the movie theater. Kinda by mistake...They had both leaned over at the exact same time to make a comment to each other and they had come face to face and Izuku just leaned in. Then Izuku was having his first kiss. He also got his second kiss, his third, his fourth, his fifth, sixth, seventh... And well he also got kicked out of a movie theater for the first time. (Kacchan had apparently been kicked out of movie theaters before, but had later told Izuku with some prying it had also been his first kiss)

Izuku had had the first kiss he had stopped counting right in front of his house when Kacchan dropped him off and they had just confirmed that they were officially boyfriends. A silly thing to worry about after it all, but Izuku had been fretting over the label for some time (and maybe so had Kacchan?) and when they agreed on it they were both smiling like loons and started to kiss again.

And that's how Inko found them.

In hindsight, Izuku probably should have told his Mom he was back in contact with his childhood friend (and now dating him) months ago. But at the time he had been happy to not rock the boat. This untimely pressure put onto his mother did, however, spark the second big thing in those two weeks; she and Mitsuki finally made up.

Izuku had not been present for the re-meeting of his mother and Kacchan's as he had been grounded after the front door kissing, but he had been informed their reunion involved lots of swearing, throwing of things, crying, and if Kacchan was to be believed, they even got into a small fistfight. In the end, though it was decided that their boys were better off together than apart and they were better off trying to repair their friendship.

After the whole not-telling-his-mother-about-stuff thing he had done Izuku had thought it would be best to introduce her to Hitoshi. Inko was always overjoyed to meet new friends of her son's and quickly invited the boy over for dinner, and then dinner had become a sleepover as Hitoshi mentioned he had never been to a sleepover before and Izuku had just gotten a new video game. Hitoshi had never used an xbox before either, or a wii, or any kind of normal videogame stuff a teenage boy normally has access too. Izuku asked why and got his answer. The third life-changing thing to happen to Izuku was finding out his friend was an orphan.

It came as a bit of a shock to Izuku and while Hitoshi tried not to act like it was a big deal Izuku could tell it was. Apparently, Hitoshi lived in a foster home with 6 other foster children, and while his two foster parents tried to take care of all of them they didn't have the time or the money to do it perfectly. It was one of the nicer foster homes he had been in sadly enough too. Izuku wanted to cry as Hitoshi explained that he had been in some truly awful foster homes where he and his quirk were treated as villainous from the start. It was despicable. And Izuku wanted to help his friend so bad.

That's how he ended up asking his mother to foster his friend.

It was a day or so after the sleepover and Izuku had made his mother dinner (always a good thing to get on a mother's good side) his mother had been overjoyed and said she was so happy she could just burst. That was when Izuku made his move.

"Mom? C-can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Hmm? Yes, certainly love, what is it?" His mom replied sensing the seriousness of the conversation about to start.

"You know my friend Hitoshi? Umm..."

"What about your friend? Is it something to do with why you cooked dinner?"

"He's an orphan mom." Izuku finally got out and saw his mother's face fall in reaction, but he continued on before she could speak. "And you're an amazing mother, the best in the world, and Hitoshi is stuck in this terrible foster home with like half a dozen other kids with foster parents that don't have time for him...And Mom he shares a room smaller than mine with 4 other boys and they pick on him for his quirk and and..and...you always said you wished you had another child so I had someone to play with..."

His mother looked at him softly, a sad smile on her lips. "Izuku are you saying what I think you are? Are you trying to get me to adopt your friend?"

Izuku swallowed hard, but his mother had mostly understood. "Foster mom. If we could...if you could." Izuku took a shallow breath, "I kn-now we don't have much...and it's so much to ask of you...but...I..."

His mother nodded getting up and coming around the table to hug him. "But you want to share what we do have, huh?" Izuku nodded. "Oh, honey...you are the nicest, kindest, sweetest boy in the world."

Small tears began to well up in Izuku's eyes and he sniffled. Smiling weakly he said, "I get it from you mom." His mother laughed a tiny bit at that as she continued to hug him.

It was quiet for some time after that. The pair just hugging and thinking through their emotions in silence.

Finally, his mother spoke.

"You know..." She started, swaying on her feet as she stood up to smile down at Izuku. "I did always want to have another son."

Izuku hugged his mother again and sobbed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He sniffled.

"Hush...this is good news...have you even asked Hitoshi what he thinks?"

"N-no...not yet. I know the paperwork is long and we might not even get approved to be a foster family...but mom...I love you so much!"

"I love you too Izuku...Let's see if we can print that paperwork now, alright?"

The fourth big life-changing thing was finding out his kind, brave mother was willing to foster his best friend. She apparently had a friend that even worked for the right people to get the paperwork expedited too, but it would still be a while and an interview before the process could even start.

The next day the three boys all got their acceptance letters.

You would think this would have counted as a life-changing moment, but Izuku didn't count it. He knew he was already getting in, and with how many points Kacchan got he was in for sure, and even Hitoshi scored high enough that he would get in. The only strange thing is that all the letters had said the final point scores would be announced at the orientation ceremony instead of made available to the public. The boys still celebrated anyway though.

The fifth big thing to happen was finding out his mother had quit her job to become a UA dorm supervisor.

And then it was move-in day.

The UA dorms were extremely nice. Each "dorm" was more like a small apartment, with their own kitchenettes and ample room to move around. The individual dorms were all located around central hubs on each floor with full-sized kitchens and lounges too. There was even a small move cinema and a bowling alley! (Seriously, how does Nezu pay for all of this?!)

Izuku and his Mom moved in a day early, on account of his mother being a dorm supervisor and all. Turns out she would be in the opposite wing from his room though, as she was the girl's supervisor. At first, Izuku had been sad, but then he had found out All Might was the boy's dorm super and got all excited again, even though he assured his mother that she would always be his favorite.

Other students began to arrive the next morning. Izuku had actually managed to convince Kacchan to help Hitoshi bring his stuff to the dorms because his foster parents were too busy to help. (Izuku MAY have used a tiny bit of his brainwashing remnant on his boyfriend, but it was for a good cause, and he was 90% sure Kacchan knew what he was doing and didn't stop it and also 78% sure he could have convinced his boyfriend to help out anyway.) They arrived early, and Izuku helped Hitoshi set up his room while Kacchan's own parents arrived with his stuff.

Izuku still hadn't told Hitoshi that his mother was trying to become a foster parent, but he didn't want to give his friend hope; instead, he gave his friend a huge All Might poster for his wall.

By mid-afternoon most students had arrived and unpacked and Izuku, Kacchan, and Hitoshi all made their way to the common room where everyone was gathering and Izuku's mother was introducing herself and making snacks for everyone.

"What do you think our classmates will be like?" Izuku asked excitedly as they rounded the corner into the common room.

"They're all just extras they will be-"

"YOU!"

"DEKU!"

"IT'S THEM!"

Suddenly they were rushed by a hoard of other students, all trying to get attention. At first, Izuku was confused, then he realized that they were calling him Deku and many of them wanted autographs. He had known the video online had gone viral, but was he really this popular? Izuku shot a glance towards Kacchan, but even he was being begged for an autograph by a kid with red hair. After having a pen and paper offered to him Deku began to sign autographs.

"Deku! Thanks for saving me! Sign my book!"

"Please use this pen, it's lucky!"

"Can you make mine out to froppy?! Ribbit."

And then: "OW! Don't step on me!" a cry came from what looked to be a floating uniform. Oh. Her quirk must be invisible. Mumbles of sorry's went around the group.

"Okay, okay! We need some order!" Momo, thank gods, spoke to the class.

"Yes! Order is exactly what we need!" Another student with engines on his legs spoke loudly, "Everyone, line up for your autograph!" And one by one the others complied and made a line, except the kid with the red hair, who had now tracked Kacchan tot he corner of the room. Izuku briefly worried that Kacchan might try and blow the redhead up, but it looked like whatever they were talking about hadn't angered his boyfriend...yet.

It was about the third person he had signed for when he noticed that everyone that had been in the room (including his mom!) was wearing matching pins. Small round pins with green and red enamel proudly stating 'DEKU'S ARMY'. Izuku would think they were cool, but they had clearly been designed without his knowledge...okay they were still cool. He shot Momo a glance, and sure enough, she pulled another pin out of her hands and smiled wickedly at him. Izuku sighed as he signed the last person's booklet (and one for Hitoshi because he had asked) and made his way over to Momo.

"Deku's army, huh?" He said.

Momo grinned. "Yup! I'm actually thinking about getting them professionally made so I can sell them, you know, due to the quirk laws I can sell the ones I create with my quirk, but I've already made about 100 of these little things, so it might be worth it. Your cult is eating them up!"

"My...cult?! Wait- You've given away 100 of them!? Who? How?!"

Momo hummed. "Well you know, as one of the founders of your fanclub I know lots of people who want one- even All Might asked for one..."

"ALL MIGHT HAS ONE?!" Izuku squeaked, just a tiny bit mortified.

"Yup!" Momo said popping the 'p'. "And this one," She held up the one in her hand, "Is for Shoto, when he arrives...I think he's the last one left to get her. He had to get all his stuff here by himself and he's due to arrive any minute."

"Oh! "Izuku remembered him from the demonstration. "Let's go meet him outside, maybe we can help him unload and bring stuff in!"

Momo nodded and they excused themselves to go wait for Shoto.

They didn't have to wait long before a taxi pulled up and the half red half white teen stepped out. Izuku bounded forwards smiling with Momo in tow. "Hello!" Izuku cheered, "It's nice to see you again, your the last to arrive, but my mother has snacks in the common room and my name is"

"Izuku Midoriya, also known as Deku. I know. Please call me Shoto." Shoto cut him off in a monotone voice.

Izuku just smiled wider, he was getting used to people recognizing him (and apparently joining his Fanclub...) and it was nice that the other teen remembered him. "Okay! Can we help you bring anything in?" The taxi didn't look too full, but maybe the trunk was?

"There's only one suitcase here, and the one in the trunk, but I suppose if you want to get the one in the trunk..."

"Sure!" Izuku chirped, as he got to the trunk and Momo gave Shoto a friendly hug while saying her greetings. "So..." Izuku grunted as he hefted the suitcase out of the back of the car, "Are you opting for the UA furnishings, because if you are I know what closest they are in...or are you going shopping to fill your room?" But as Izuku turned around, both Momo and Shoto were giving him an unsettled face and he got the feeling he shouldn't ask. "Ahh...you don't have to answer if you don't want...I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Shoto said and started to turn around to go inside. "My father is having his interior designer come in tomorrow to do the room."

Izuku followed along with the other case. "Oh, after class? That's so cool! Do you mind if I pop by?"

Shoto snorted a looked away. "No."

Izuku wilted a bit, but Momo stepped in. "Ahh...Deku dear...he means no, the designer will not be coming after class, he will probably show up after we leave..."

Deku let out a soft 'ohh' and then frowned looking to Shoto, "I'm not really familiar to how designers work then...a-ah do they send you the idea for the room and you approve it?"

"The concept art gets sent to my father."

"And then to you?" Izuku asked genuinely curious, but all he got was a shake of the head as they walked down the hallway. Izuku was starting to get an unsettled feeling himself. Did...Did Shoto not get a say in designing his own room? No...his room, his space, he should get a say. Right? But then again his father, the number 2 hero, had seemed like a...a hard person to have as a father. Regardless, he cut off the line of questioning and made a mental note to get Shoto some cool posters and stuff once he found out what the other teen liked.

Finally, they reached the dorm room Shoto had been assigned and dropped off the bags. Izuku volunteered to grab a bed from storage, but Shoto only wanted a mattress for the night. Izuku had happily gotten it, and carried it into the room and set it down in the corner directed. Momo had wandered off at some point and the silence had grown awkward. Izuku really wanted to ask if he could heal the scar on the other boy's face but didn't know how to ask without sounding insensitive.

Luckily, just as Izuku was about to explode from trying to figure out how to get out of the awkwardness, Shoto spoke up. "Did you meet Momo from your fan club?" He asked, tilting his head as a dog would.

Izuku smiled and almost sighed with relief. YES! A topic he could work with! "Ah...n-no actually...I've known her for a while and even joined her as a sparring partner..." Izuku watched as Shoto's eyes flicked up in sudden interest.

"Oh?" He asked in an almost excited tone, "Were you the one who taught her that roundhouse kick with the backflip?"

"Yeah! I learned it at my local dojo, a show her how to do it! How did you know?"

"I used to spar with her too before father..." Just then Shoto's face fell once again into the expressionless mask.

Izuku quickly changed the subject.

"But I first met Momo in school, we were the same age and even though we were attending different colleges at the time, they got us together to help each other study..."

"Hmm?" Shoto looked mildly interested again. "Dose your quirk require a degree too?"

Izuku nodded. "Yes, and no... " taking a breath Izuku began, "At its core, my quirk is a healing quirk, and healing myself is now just second nature to me, and even healing others of things their bodies would naturally heal is easy-ish. Like a cut or a cold, I can have my quirk take care of those in others no problem. But there are things that humans don't normally heal on their own. Those are what I needed a medical degree to be able to pull off, I needed to know what cells to create, where to put them, and what made them up. It's because of my PhD that I know how to heal things like cancer, missing limbs, and even scars..." Izuku trailed off at the end, vaguely gesturing at the other boy's face, hoping he would not get offended, but got the hint. By the way Shoto's eyes went big and he touched the side of his face, Izuku would have guessed the message was received.

"Y-you,.." Shoto stopped and closed his eyes a took a breath before he continued in a more controlled voice. "You can heal it?" And gosh if he didn't look so hopeful to Izuku.

"Yes. Definitely." Izuku confirmed. "Buuutt only if you want too...if you like it or if it's a battle scar, it honestly looks kinda cool and you totally don't need to remove it! I can if you want though...I just don't want to offend you!"

"No." Shoto paused again. "I'm not offended. Please, I just...Can you remove it? Now. Please?"

Stepping forward Izuku nodded, "Yeah, sure! Just let me...can I touch your face? I could do it further away, like a hand, but closer is quicker!" Izuku waited till Shoto gave him a small nod then placed his hand right on top of the scar and activated his quirk.

Hours later Todoroki Shoto was lying on his mattress in his dorm room, using the camera on his phone as a mirror. He just could not stop looking at his face sans scar.

Shoto had thought he would have the scar for the rest of his life. Yes, there were scar treatments, but none that he had tried had done more than dull it. But then Deku had just healed it. It had not even taken long, about 20 seconds, then all that was left was flawless unmarked skin. Shoto felt emotions well up inside of him that he hadn't felt in years, and Deku had thanked HIM for allowing him to heal it.

Shoto had been so speechless that he had somehow allowed Deku to guide him to the common room. It was almost satisfying seeing Momo jump upon seeing his face, and even more so to have her, and a few of the others who had seen the scar, compliment him on his now scar-free face. His classmates seemed...nice? Well. Deku was nice. And his mother was too, she immediately whipped out a new round of snacks for him, even though he was hours late compared to the others. Everyone was eventually shipped off to bed and Shoto had gone to his room and curled up in a ball, phone in front of his face, the camera on.

He should have been sleeping long before now, and his phone would have died if it had not been plugged in, yet he felt like the second he stopped checking his face his scar would come back. Shoto knew it was a childish thought- but it felt unreal. Carefully Shoto tried a small smile. His smile grew a bit looking back at him through his phone, he had never liked his face with the scar...but now? Now his face almost looked right to him, and he was sure he would get used to it fast enough.

Sighing, Shoto held the small 'Deku's Army' pin that Momo had given him earlier. She had just said he would want it and then had gone back to the common room to socialize. While Shoto had joined the Deku Fanclub online after the quirk demonstration, but he had thought the pin was a joke of some sort.

Now, however, he would wear the pin with pride. He was so thankful for the kindness and generosity of Deku and found himself really wanting to be in 'Deku's Army'. So, instead of sleeping, Shoto logged in to Deku's Fanclub online.

"WHhhhhyyy did we have to get up so early!" Hitoshi whined as he walked down the hallway trailing behind the other two, still wrapped in a blanket.

"Come on, All Might woke us up! Isn't that cool?! Besides, the early bird catches the worm! " Izuku chirped back to his friend. Izuku thought he heard Hitoshi mumble something about the early worms getting eaten by the birds, but Kacchan was louder.

"Tch. All Might only woke us up this fuck ass early because your mother woke him up."

"Well, we can't be late on our first day! And Mom only wants everyone to have time to get to class AND eat breakfast." Izuku said defending his mother, even though she had gotten everyone up an hour before they really had needed too.

"Izuku, your mom is the best...but did we really need a whole extra hour to eat food? Food is for the weak. I only need ten minutes to put on clothes. I want sleeeep."

"Oh! Are you having trouble activating your Regenerate remnant? It should be taking care of the worse of your insomnia problems..." Izuku worried over his friend, "Your eye bags aren't too bad...but do you need me too -"

"Shut up nerd- assbrain back there was up till 4 am on your fucking fansite. That's damn why he's too tired to do shit." Kacchan grouched.

"And how do YOU know I was up that late on the fansite..." Hitoshi pried.

Kacchan just snarled and tried to hide something on his shirt. Izuku leaned over to get a better look. Was that...? It was. Kacchan was wearing a 'Deku's Army' pin. Izuku felt a few butterflies come to life inside of him and a grin broke out across his face. Kacchan caught his eye and Izuku could see a slight tint on red on his cheeks.

Hitoshi must have seen the pin too because he pointed to his pin and said, "NO WAY! What's your screen name?! Mine's DekuChangedMyLife1."

Instead of answering, Kacchan chased Hitoshi down the hallway threatening to explodokill him. Izuku laughed and followed along. Until a heavy feeling settled in his gut. His remnant 6th sense was acting up. Oh no. It didn't seem like an immediate danger, but still, Izuku let the strange sense pull him in the direction it wanted him to go.

Apparently, where his 6th sense wanted to go, was the girl's bathroom.

Izuku stood nervously outside the bathroom door, but didn't want to go in. He could hear the A1 girls faintly chatting inside and showers running, but he didn't want to activate his stronger hearing if he could help it. Peeping was wrong. Luckily it was then Uraraka showed up.

"Ah...Good morning Deku!" She said cheerfully, but with a curious look in her eyes. "Um..Why are you standing outside the girl's bathroom?" She asked.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to be awkward. "Morning Uraraka! I just um...how do I explain it? Well, part of my quirk is kind of like a danger sense? A little bit anyways... and well it's warning me about something in your bathroom."

Uraraka's eyes widened. "Something dangerous in our bathroom! Is it going to hurt someone! What's wrong!? I should get a teacher!"

"No, no! I mean, this is not a bad feeling one...this warning is more...slimy? Can you j-just, like, go in and look around for me? Give everything a good look and make sure everyone is being safe? I've gotten these feelings before for simple things like cats stuck in trees and people slipping on ice..."

Uraraka nodded. "Okay, if you're sure! Let me go check!" then she entered the bathroom.

For a minute nothing happened. Then, right as Izuku was about to knock on the door the screaming started. It was the high pitched ear-piercing screams that only teenage girls can properly pull off. And they were all doing it. Muffled shouts and screams, and thuds. Izuku could make some of the words out.

"OH MY GOD-!"

"A BOY!"

"WHAT IS HE DO-!"

Then there was a loud CRASH and the door slammed open almost knocking Izuku down and a small person shot out and down the hallway at top speed. Izuku recognized the kid as Mineta, one of his classmates he had met the night before. Well. There went the slimy feeling.

Inko was not having a good morning. It had started off well, as she had gotten word that her foster parent papers had gone through and, pending a successful interview, would be a registered foster parent. But then the reality of managing a high school dorm set in.

She had woken up the girls in the dorm a bit early, and although she had heard complaints she knew from personal experience how long it took teenage girls to get ready in the morning, even more so on the first day of high school. But then one of her girls had noted that the boys had yet to stir. Huffing, Inko had gone to knock on Yagi's door. Perhaps he was waiting to wake up the boys? She was met with silence and a muffled snore through the door. Inko sighed.

While she had known All Might for a few months now, and more recently told and shown his real identity as they would be working together, she still could not get over how wrong the public was about him. Everyone assumed All Might was some stoic hero, saving people with precision and seriousness. And well, All Might was an amazing hero, (Inko would say the best, but although Yagi was number 1, she would always say her son was the best hero) and he certainly was serious about saving people, however, the more Inko got to know him the more she realized that All Might didn't have a clue what he was doing half the time in real life anyway.

Sure he could handle a villain, but a social setting, or even a household appliance? Not so much. Inko giggled as she thought about how they had already had to replace a washing machine in the dorms a couple of days ago as Yagi had put dish soap in it to wash his cloths. He'd been very embarrassed when Inko found him in the room full of bubbles, but she had almost found it cute. How the man had made it to this point in his life without washing his own darn cloths was beyond her. Yet she found a certain satisfaction in getting to teach the number one hero something, even if it was just how to operate a washing machine and dryer.

Anyway, with no response, Inko knocked on the door harder. This time practically hitting the poor door.

"Snokk-!" A strange sound of someone waking up came from inside. Inko knocked again. "All Might? It's Inko, there's about an hour and a half before classes start- Perhaps you should wake the boys up? The other floors and the girls are already moving."

There was a small groan, and then, "Surely they do not need that long to get up? Half that would do?"

Inko hummed. "Do you remember your first day of high school, here at UA?"

"Umm...yes I do. I was almost late finding my room and my old teacher gave me an ear full-"

Inko cut him off. "And did you wish you had more time? To find your room and eat some food?"

There was a long-suffering sigh. "Now that you mention it- I had to forgo breakfast because I was running late and I was starving till lunch."

Inko nodded at the still-closed door. "I rest my case. Get your half the dorm up! Before I rally the girl half of my son's army to do it for you!" All Might had snorted from inside his room and Inko smiled a bit.

"Will do, will do...But they are not going to like it."

"Just direct all complaints to me and get them up!" Inko had replied teasingly. At the time she only half-hearted meant it, but it seemed like somehow this one line volunteered her for every problem of the morning.

Yes, there were many complaints at being woken with time to eat and find their classrooms, but beyond that, every other person had an issue they needed help with.

So far Inko had: Proclaimed a school handbook for Iida, helped 3 girls put on makeup (that had never worn any before), helped two of those girls take it off again, convinced 4 students they looked fine and called 2 parents to locate items forgotten at home.

And that was before every girl in the A1 Dorms burst into the common room shrieking about a boy peeping in the girl's bathroom.

Apparently, a boy named Mineta had snuck in and stuck himself to the ceiling above the girl's showers. This could not only be confirmed by every girl that had been present, but also by her son and a few other kids that caught the boy running from the bathroom and tied him up in quirk produced tape. Inko had since insisted they remove the tape, but after hearing the girl's side of the story she almost wished she could tape the brat up herself. What kind of parent let their child behave that way?!

The boy Mineta had insisted that the girls had been lying, of course, but Inko did not need any more proof than that of the purple balls still stuck to the bathroom walls and ceiling. And, in poorer taste, to one of the girl's panties that she had left out to change into after she showered.

So, on the first day as a dorm supervisor, Inko got to take a boy to the principal's office. She knew she would have to tell Nezu what had happened in detail, call his parents, then deal with his parents, and try not to strangle the boy when he continued to lie one second and then tell her she was 'hot' for a woman her age in the next. In short, she was not having fun.


End file.
